Sleepless Nights
by Rienxad
Summary: Kei has trouble sleeping at I wonder I do not own Special A, some characters may be slightly M for later LEMONS now guys!
1. Sleepless Nights

_Hikari's onyx eyes were clouded over with emotion._

"_T-Takishima!" She leant forwards, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and her lips only a few inches from his. Her perfect mouth curled up into the most adorable smile that he had ever seen adorn her happiness. "Takishima?"_

"_Yes, Hikari?" She squirmed in her embarrassment._

"_Can I… can I kiss you?" His eyes widened in shock but warmed immediately and he nodded to confirm that yes, she did have permission. Flashing him that cute smile again, Hikari leant forwards and Kei felt his lips being captured by hers in a passionate kiss._

_Groaning happily, he pulled her towards him in order to deepen the kiss that he had waited so long for and caught Hikari on his lap as she stumbled, not once letting her escape from the deep embrace. When reacquiring oxygen was more important than his desire to keep the kiss going, he finally allowed her to draw away. It was only when they had regained a lungful that he realised that his released tensions and years of holding his love and attraction back had accumulated in his state of extreme arousal. Feeling the tightness of his pants pressing against her, Hikari's eyes widened. However, instead of yelling and calling him a pervert like she normally did, her eyes warmed and she slipped her tongue between his parted lips, fully exploring the soft cavern of his mouth and only pausing to nibble and suck at his bottom lip._

_Kei groaned in absolute pleasure and pulled her even closer to him so that she could feel the effect that she was having on him. Unable to stop himself, Kei stroked his hand between the joining of Hikari's legs and heard her moans of pleasure that only succeeded in arousing him further. The height of passion increased as Kei felt Hikari's curious hand slipping to his chest and downwards. Past his racing heart, past his taught stomach, past the constriction of his belt until her warm, slender fingers were caressing his hardened length._

Kei awoke with a start, his entire body coated in sweat. That and the… stickiness and tightness of his pants. Too many nights had resulted in this; his yearning erotic dreams; waking up; the slow process of gruelling self-gratification and then the end feeling of knowing nothing like his dreams would ever occur.

Sighing, Kei began the process of relieving himself. He had found out that if he didn't complete this stage of the sequence, he would wake continuously through the night, each time in a progressively worse state than before.

Upon his release, Kei lay back and wondered how many more nights would have to end like this and how many more times he'd have to work himself to orgasm before Hikari realised what an effect she was subconsciously having on him.

"Good morning, everyone!" Hikari ginned as she skipped up to the table. Looking up from his book, Kei noticed that Hikari's shirt was tightly wrapped around her frame and gave Kei more visual stimuli than he could bear. Forced to cross his legs to hide the evidence of his arousal, Kei determinedly looked back at his book, struggling to concentrate on the words and thinking about anything other than the fact that the object of his desires was dressed so… interestingly.

Just as Kei had begun to work himself out of the difficult situation he was in, Kei felt Hikari's hand land on top of his book and pull it downwards, revealing her leaning over him with the same smile from his dream the night before and her lips were once again only a few inches from his. Not to mention that she was leant over him, giving him a clear aerial view of her lithe body.

"T-Takishima!" His eyes widened, his heart pounding far too fast for his chest to cope with. "Takishima?" Her eyes warmed with her smile.

"Yes, Hikari?" Could this really be happening? Would she really… in front of all of…

"What are you going to ask for if you win this challenge?" Kei felt his happiness sliding from his grasp. Of course, why else would Hikari be leaning over him?

"You think I'll win, Nii-san?"

"No!" She exclaimed, jumping up and pumping her fist into the air.

Kei smiled to himself, he knew EXACTLY what he was going to ask for when he won this challenge…


	2. Challenge

** o****ut**** m****y stories ri****ght ****now so I apologise**** fo****r**** an****y**** dela****y**** b****ut**** here is my chapter 2 of 'Sleepless Nights', I hope you guys like what I have in store for you all!**

Chapter 2

Challenge

"Are you ready, Nii-san? Ready to lose again?" Kei smiled cockily.

"Don't call me number two!" Hikari exploded, turning to face Kei with her boundless enthusiasm. He restrained his laughter and turned back to face the track they were to run. Simple, the first person to cross the line at 1,500 metres would win this challenge.

"Ready, set, go!" Akira shouted, taking a momentary respite from murdering Tadashi to begin the competition. Though it was considered more of an endurance race, Kei sprinted the entire length. He could feel the dust rising from his heels behind him and automatically he knew that he had won, Hikari would never be able to keep up with him. Again. As predictably as ever. It was over before it had begun and Kei had won.

He was right and Kei had to wait until Hikari finally managed to cross the line and collapse to her knees in exhaustion.

"Well done, nii-san, you finally passed the finish line then."

"Don't call me that!" Kei smirked and waited for her to catch her breath. "What is your command?" She stood upright and faced him defiantly and determinedly.

"I'm not going to use it yet." He turned and started to walk away, well aware that she would be infuriated by this and shout after him.

"Takishima!" Hikari's mentality was so predictable. "Use it already!"

"No. See you in class, nii-san." Had Kei been a stereotypical jock, this would have been the moment where he was elbowing and winking at his friends but he wasn't and therefore satisfied himself by smiling smugly.

Everything so far was going to plan; now all he needed was the right opportunity to let things unfold. Patience, Kei, patience. His sweet Hikari would soon be his in _all_ of the ways he wanted to possess her. He just had to wait.

-x

**HIKARI'S P.O.V.**

Damn Takishima. Damn baka. He knew he was pissing her off by remaining silent about his choice of command. Why, oh why did she always manage to land herself in this situation with him? It was as if she was cursed – damned to oblivion for daring to try to beat Takishima.

"Hikari Hanazono." A voice sounded from behind her, she had been furiously talking to herself and walking in any random direction, not caring about her destination or who she bumped into. Aware that she hadn't addressed the stranger yet, Hikari turned, her mouth open and ready to greet whoever was talking to her with the boundless enthusiasm only she truly possessed. However, her happy smile threatened to slide off her face at the sight of Hajime Kakei, the class president and top of the A class.

"H-Hajime-kun. What are you doing here?"

"That is what I should be asking you. You've managed to walk to the main field. Shouldn't you be in that glorious greenhouse of yours?"

"Eh, yeah. I just… wanted to walk something off." He raised an eyebrow quizzically – an unspoken request to continue. "Takishima beat me… again." She hung her head in the shame of the admission.

"Don't be disheartened, Hanazono-chan. You will beat him."

"I know I will. I am only depressed because he refuses to use his command."

"Command?"  
>"His reward for winning. He gets to make a command and I must obey."<p>

"That sounds… weird. Don't you think that could be dangerous?"

"No, I trust Takishima completely." His gaze was sceptical; clearly he didn't understand why she would allow herself into such a position. She didn't know the reason for it herself.

"Why don't you trick him into using it?" Hikari's eyebrow raised – concerned by his wish for her to use deceptive devices to win what she wanted – Hikari _always _fought fairly, she didn't resort to cheating. Nevertheless, she was curious what he intended for her to do.

"Trick him? How?"

"Find something that you think he wants and make him command you to give it to him." Her eyes widened in surprise at his tactics.

"Um… I don't know. That seems wrong to me. I'd rather accept what he chooses."

"Fair enough, Hanazono-chan, just remember that you can trick him if you are concerned that he will ask for something you're not willing to give." He smiled cheekily and turned away, leaving Hikari red-faced due to confusion and embarrassment.

-x

**KEI'S P.O.V.**

Kei was sat happily in his normal seat, typing away on his laptop with no one else around; everyone was either in class or their various clubs. It was silent until a single should interrupted the solitude.

"Takishima!" The dark-haired girl was walking contently towards him, her colour high and her eyes dark and challenging.

"Yes, Hikari?" He didn't look up, aware that if he kept his head down, that it was highly likely that she was just looking for another challenge… that he would win.

"What is your command?" He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I have told you, Hikari, I'm not going to use it yet."

"I don't like being kept in suspense, Takishima." He knew that she'd be angry and refrained from looking up, purely because he knew it would annoy her more and that her expression would be far too adorable for him to bear.

"I know, Hikari."

"So?" He couldn't resist any longer, he looked up and saw her staring at him with one of her hands sassily on her hip. It was taking all of Kei's self control to remain in his seat. "I want you to use it! If you don't then I'll just challenge you again!"

"Oh, another challenge that you'll lose?" Her eyes heated with the same passion that set Kei's blood running far too fast.

"No! I will win this time, Takishima." He stood up, very careful to keep control over himself. He moved slowly and precisely towards her, as much to build suspense as to retain his self-control well enough to be so close to her.

"Where are we going tomorrow, Hikari?" His moving towards her and the calm shift of topic had obviously left her very bothered and flustered.

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow we're meant to go out, as you said 'because Takishima needs to have some more fun' that's tomorrow. Where?" Her eyes widened, setting his heart beating faster again.

"Ummm…" She placed a finger on her chin, clearly thinking very hard. "There is a funfair in town! Let's go to that!" She bounced, once again surprising him.

"Okay, Hikari." Her eyes lit mysteriously, something was going on in the wheels of her mind and Kei couldn't help but wonder what it could be.

"Do you need anything, Takishima?" His eyes almost widened in surprise. Where was she going with this? "Is there anything that I can get… or do for you?" She looked determined and Kei's suspicion rose. This wasn't like Hikari. She wouldn't normally act like this.

"No, thank you, Hikari." She stepped closer, closer than she had ever willingly before. Kei felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Anything. Anything." Feeling his own face heating slightly, Kei backed away a few steps. She… she was trying to get him to use his command over her, wasn't she? Someone had put Hikari up to this, she always fought fairly, she never manipulated or cheated. Was she worried what he would do with his command? Should she be? No.

"No, Hikari. Thank you but I know what my command will be." Moving quickly, Kei shut the lid of his laptop and scooped it up in his arms before beginning to leave. "I'll pick you up from your house tomorrow at 10. See you then, Hikari-chan." He left quickly, more than slightly worried by the change in Hikari's temperament. As he walked back to the front fate to be picked up by his driver, Kei smiled as he once again greeted the weekend and therefore, a day alone with Hikari. Finally.


	3. The Fair

Chapter 3

The Fair

"Hikari, Kei-kun is standing outside! Don't make him wait for too long!"

"Okay, mum!" She called back, self-consciously checking her appearance once again. For some reason, she was concerned about the state in which she appeared before Takishima. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in casual clothes before. No, it was just that she had invited him out this time and therefore wanted to look nice for him. Jumping down the stairs two at a time, Hikari bid her family farewell before opening the front door to see Takishima leaning against the wall, a black car just behind him, ready to drive them to the funfair.

"Ohayou, Takishima!" She called, smiling brightly.

"Ohayou, Hikari. How long were you going to make me wait?" He asked smugly as he turned and began to walk towards the car. Hiding her annoyance, Hikari followed Takishima into the car, sitting a seat away from him.

"We're going to the fair, aren't we, Takishima?" She giggled and he looked at her for the first time since entering the car.

"Yes, we are." His expression darkened considerably. "Now tell me, Hikari. Why are you sitting all the way over there?" He motioned to the huge gap between their seating positions.

"Uh… it's a big car and I don't want to fall on you if the car turns quickly." She muttered, trying to cover her tracks about being anxious to be alone with him when he still had a command to use on her. "Takishima?" Hikari decided to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Let's have fun today, okay?" She grinned and sucked in her elation at him smiling gently back.

"Okay."

-x

**Kei's POV**

At last, the long-awaited day alone with Hikari. Kei was bounding with happiness – he had worked more than usual so that he could be free to meet with Hikari today and he was beginning to feel a small amount of stress but he knew it'd be worth it – any day with Hikari was. They were only a few minutes away from the funfair already and he was looking forward to being able to walk closely with Hikari. Obviously it would be under the excuse that he didn't want to lose track of her but she'd never see through that disguise. Sometimes Hikari's ignorance paid off. Sometimes.

"Here we are, Takishima-sama." The driver opened the door to let Kei and Hikari out and as they stepped into the cool morning air, Hikari looked upwards, her hand on her head.

"Araaa! It's so big! What should we go on, Takishima?" She asked excitedly. Kei couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at her grinning happily at him.

"Whatever you want to, Hikari. Today is for us to have fun together." After dismissing their driver for the day, Kei led Hikari to the entrance gates. Obviously, being the well-organised guy that he was, Kei had already purchased the tickets.

"Takishima, do you think we get to have our hands stamped?" She giggled. Truly, seeing her this happy and relaxed warmed Kei's heart – this was one of the things that he loved most about her.

"Maybe." Moving towards one of the people checking tickets, Kei produced their tickets and extended his right hand for them to stamp. Looking at the faint mark, Kei smiled knowing that today was (secretly) the first time he had gone to a funfair properly and Hikari was by his side. He heard her giggle when her left hand was stamped and she moved to his side.

"Hehe, we got stamps!" She grinned, holding her hand up to show him. Kei smiled again.

"Yeah… what do you want to go on first, Hikari?" She looked thoughtful for a second before grinning at one of the larger rides.

"That one!" She pointed and Kei turned, seeing a typical rollercoaster.

"You sure? You might get scared." He grinned evilly.

"Yeah I'm sure! And it's not that high!" Hikari surprised Kei by taking his hand and dragging him towards the rollercoaster in question. Too stunned and happy at the contact, Kei followed without question, allowing Hikari to drag him wherever she should wish.

As they were seated, Kei looked towards Hikari to see her holding onto her seat happily, practically bouncing in her seat and waiting for the ride to start. In fact, it seemed that Hikari had an amazingly strong stomach, though she was squealing excitedly throughout the entire ride.

"Takishima! That was so fun!" She giggled as they both got off, everyone around them stumbling to the floor and trying to recollect themselves after being driven backwards and turned upside down.

"Yep, where next?" Oddly, she picked the teacups, a complete contrast to the rollercoaster they'd just been on. As they sat down in their own tea cup, Kei took control of the ride and turned the wheel, making them spin faster and faster until he was sure that her stomach was doing flips. However, characteristically, she was still smiling and laughing no matter how fast they went. Realising the ride was going too fast and jumping out of the teacup with inhuman speed, Kei stopped the ride much to Hikari's disappointment.

"Where next, Takishima?" She asked happily.

"Let's have lunch." He took her wrist and led her away to the food stalls, allowing her to choose whatever she wanted and refusing to allow her to pay. When she was told this, she huffed and took the ice-cream that she was going to eat and poked Kei's nose with it. Surprised at the sudden cold feeling on the end of his nose, Kei stared in surprise while Hikari wailed in a fit of laughter. The high and mighty Kei Takishima had been ridiculed by Hikari Hanazono. She didn't stop laughing even when Kei wiped the ice-cream off his nose and attacked her with his. In the end, most of the food was wasted trying to cover the other's face. The waste of food went unnoticed by the two teenagers who were too busy enjoying themselves to care about the people staring at them or the owner of the ice-cream stall laughing at their immaturity.

-x

**Hikari's P.O.V**

Today was going well so far, though Takishima hadn't lost when she decided to try and use the rollercoaster to scare him and he didn't shy down in embarrassment about riding in a teacup with her. Now, Hikari's face was sticky from their ice-cream fight and she had excused herself to go and clean up while he did so too in the boys' bathroom. Looking up at herself in the mirror, Hikari took in her slightly red face and big smile. _Today with Takishima is fun, I never thought that he'd be childish enough to have an ice-cream fight. The only bad thing about today is that everyone else isn't here… that and he still has a command to use over me._ She narrowed her eyes at herself. _Oh well, I'm sure that Takishima won't ask me to do anything weird, it'll probably just be another bento. Oh well, I'm going to have fun anyways._ She stood up, dried her face and walked back outside to find Takishima staring off into the distance.

"Takishima! It's your turn to choose what he go on!" She giggled, giving him the choice this time. It was no fun if she didn't let Takishima try to challenge her back. Takishima must have realised this because he looked at the pendulum machine.

"That. Think you can handle it?" He grinned evilly and Hikari took this as a challenge… of course.

"Obviously, Takishima! You won't beat me on this challenge!" She pumped her fist into the air and raced forwards, she could hear Takishima chuckling behind her.

As it turned out, Hikari's stomach had been overcome by the movements of the pendulum and she had to take a few moments afterwards to sit down and take deep breaths, Takishima going to get her some water while laughing at her weakness.

"So, nii-san can't even take the strain of a ride." He chuckled evilly. If she had been able to look up, she would have given him the dirtiest evils she could muster.

"Shut it, baka. My stomach hurts." He sat next to her and removed the arms that were crossed over her navel before replacing them with his own hand, rubbing circles on her stomach. Hikari's face turned red unnecessarily.

"Better?" He asked as the pain started to subside. How _was_ Takishima doing this?

"Yeah… thanks Takishima!" She looked up and fixed him with the happiest smile that he could muster.

"Do you want to sit here for a few more minutes or shall we go on another ride?" Completely forgetting about her earlier discomfort, Hikari stood and pointed to another ride. This one was a log flume. Maybe the water would ease her stomach.

"Can we go on that one, Takishima?" She asked happily and he looked like he was going to refuse due to her stomach. "I'm not hurting so much anymore and maybe the water will help me to heal." He looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded, letting her lead the way towards it and taking a seat. They shared a raft together with nobody else – they didn't want to risk that Hikari got worse and accidentally made a mess of someone else's lap. As the ride started, Hikari felt her excitement growing and she was soon squealing with the excitement while Takishima expertly directed the raft, trying to win against everyone else's. As the raft dropped down into the next pool of water, a tide lapped over the sides and struck them both, completely drenching them. Hikari held onto her seat tightly so that she didn't fall off and laughed at the feeling of her clothes clinging so tightly to herself.

-x

**Kei's P.O.V**

As they walked towards the drying rooms nearby, Kei couldn't help but notice all of the people looking at them. It surely wasn't that odd to see two people exiting a log flume drenched was it? Looking down at Hikari to see if she'd noticed, he realised what everyone was staring at. Stupidly, this morning Hikari had chosen to wear a white top which was now near-transparent and was clinging to her body tightly. Feeling his face heating, Kei couldn't help but stare at her. She looked up at him and was about to say something when she saw he was looking at her weirdly.

"Is there something wrong, Takishima?" She asked and pulled Kei out of his reverie.

"No…" He mumbled, looking away and rearranging his top to hide the evidence of his growing desire for her. Ashamed of himself, Kei took his jacket off and draped it around Hikari's shoulders.

"Ewwww, I don't want to wear this, it's wet!" She complained, apparently completely oblivious to the fact that she was wearing white. She tried to return the jacket but Kei stepped forwards, pushing her arms into it and zipping it up to her chin, trying to protect _his_ Hikari's innocence.

"Please Hikari, just wear it." He growled, knowing that he needed to take a minute to calm himself down.

"A-alright, come on then, Takishima." She took his hand and pulled him towards their destination, he was just silently relieved that she hadn't put up more of a fight. He couldn't have other people looking at _his_ Hikari like that.

After drying, Hikari kept his jacket on and Kei didn't have the heart to ask for it back; knowing that the longer she kept it on, the more like her it would smell and also he liked the way that it looked too large on her small frame.

"Takishima, can we go into that haunted house?" She asked, tugging on his shirt sleeve. He was taken aback but recovered quickly.

"If that's what Hikari wants."

"It is, come on!" She squealed, taking his hand and leading him forwards. Joy seeped through from where their skin met to Kei's heart. He was holding hands with her. Yes, he'd taken her wrist before and vice versa but it was rare that he actually got to hold her hand and he knew that she wouldn't let go because even she knew that if she did so they might get separated in the darkness of the tunnel.

"If you get scared, just hold onto me tightly, nii-san." Kei laughed, enjoying that she squeezed his hand tighter and turned around to glare at him.

"Don't call me that!" Grinning, he took the lead and pulled her gently into the haunted house. It only took them a few seconds to stumble across the first mannequin. Obviously, Kei wasn't at all daunted but he noticed that Hikari held his hand tighter and moved closer to him. However, he refrained from saying anything, she would just get mad and though he enjoyed how adorable she was when she was pumped up, he wanted to make the most of this opportunity. How many other opportunities would arise where he would be left alone with Hikari in pitch-back and narrow tunnels?

"Are you having fun, Hikari?" He looked back when they reached a place where a small ray of light was let through and illuminated their faces.

"Yes thanks, are you?" She grinned and his breath caught in his throat. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right now. Patience, Kei, patience.

"Yes thanks, I think we may be nearing the end." He smiled slightly and turned away before he was too tempted, tugging on her hand to make her fall into step with him instead. It only took them four more traps before they reached the outside (Hikari finally screaming in fright at the last one and clutching tightly at Kei's shirt until they were in the light again – which he found adorable and hilarious at the same time) where the wind was already buffering their faces and the night had fallen. It seemed that the day had passed so quickly and Kei was dismayed at the thought that he'd have to send Hikari home soon. He didn't want his day to end.

"That wasn't as much fun as I thought it'd be, Takishima." She complained, pouting at her own fright.

"Well then, do you think that going on the Ferris wheel will be more fun?" He proposed, hoping against hope that she'd say 'yes'.

"Ferris wheel? What's that?" Kei resisted a sigh and pointed towards it.

"That big thing over there. You sit in a stall and you go around in a circle." Hikari's eyes widened in excitement and understanding.

"Ooooh, yes! Let's go!" She laughed and bounded towards the ride, leaving Kei trying to catch up with her.

They stood in the queue, both happy in the silence until the man waiting at the bottom to let people on looked at them and smiled knowingly.

"Stall for two?" He asked and Kei nodded in the affirmative. Hikari clearly hadn't notice anything wrong because she was looking up at the big ride. "Alright, get into this one." The man pointed and then winked at Kei while Hikari wasn't looking. Normally, Kei would have been completely unaffected by this but for some reason, he could only sense something wrong.

Hikari sat down and Kei joined her, aware of how close together they were. Trying to hide his smirk, Kei remembered the show that he'd set up especially for this and quickly pocket-typed a message confirming that everything was going perfectly and his plan could be set into motion. Hikari leaned against the railing, trying to see as far out as she could before thee askedHeHe ride started moving and Kei readied himself in case she needed to be pulled backwards for leaning so far over. Luckily, she was keeping herself in check and didn't go too far forwards, merely appreciating the landscape that she was slowly rising above. Kei smiled at her child-like amusement and stared out at the dark sky, waiting.

Then, a flash of light lit the sky and a loud bang drew Hikari's attention. The fireworks going off in her line of sight drew her attention in and she gawped in amazement.

"The new Takishima Group fireworks. What do you think, Hikari?" She looked at him in awe.

"They're beautiful." Kei bit back his 'so are you' comment and continued to watch them with her.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I did. Did you, Takishima? Do you feel less stressed?" He reached out and pulled her into a one-armed hug and held her tightly, knowing that this was one of his rare chances he got to hold onto her.

"Yes, thank you, Hikari. I think that we should do this more often." He smiled and she grinned back.

"Of course. If you don't rest every now and again you won't give 100% in my challenges!" She giggled and Kei found himself laughing along.

"That's true, I can't let my guard down lest nii-san sneak up on me." He chuckled and she erupted, just as he had expected her to.

"Don't call me that!" Upon their descent, Kei couldn't help but smile. He knew that it may be a while before he could be this close to Hikari again but he also knew that it was worth it.


	4. Big News!

Chapter 4

Big News!

-x **Kei's P.O.V**

It was Monday morning and Kei was walking into school, already eager to see if Hikari wanted to meet up again next weekend too – not that he'd ever let anyone else know about his excitement. Unfortunately, he had had another of his dreams last night and after spending the day with Hikari the day before, he was worried that he'd find it difficult to be in a close proximity with her. Just as he resolved to keep her to a decent distance; he heard a voice calling him.

"Takishimaaaa!" Kei just managed to turn back in time to see Hikari running towards him and realised almost too late that she was about to jump on him – a rather rare occurrence.

"Hikari, what is it?" She looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and a big grin on her face, Kei couldn't help joining in even though he had no idea what she was so happy about.

"Isn't today a wonderful day?" She asked, still grinning. Kei was starting to get suspicious – she was never normally this clingy, not that he would normally be complaining.

"Hikari, what's got you so cuddly?" He asked as she slowly disentangled herself from him, she giggled again, appearing to be very giddy.

"I have some amazing news, come on so that I don't have to tell everyone separately!" She grinned as she took his hand and tugged him towards the greenhouse where their fellow S.A. students would likely be waiting.

Five minutes later, everyone was gathered around the table in their usual seats, all staring intently at Hikari and waiting for her crucial news.

"Come on, Hikari! Say it already!" Akira beamed, forever enthusiastic wherever Hikari happened to be concerned in something.

"Well, I saw the Class President on my way to school this morning and he had something rather surprising to ask me." Kei felt his heart sinking already and his fingers dug into the ends of the chair that he was sitting in, he gripped so hard that his knuckles started to turn white.

"And?" Jun prompted.

"He confessed to me and asked me to go out with him." Hikari looked down at her lap and her face heated slightly. Kei felt emotions of pure jealousy and rage take over him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and apparently by everyone else's expressions, they didn't believe it either. Akira looked horrified; Tadashi had dropped the cake that had been hanging out of his mouth, not caring when it finally dropped and stained his shirt; Megumi was gripping her notepad so hard her knuckles were flashing white as she stared open-mouthed between Kei and Hikari; Ryuu was looking at Kei worriedly and Jun was staring completely at Hikari, not sure what to make of her description of events. As for Kei, he was fighting back the tears that had suddenly appeared at the corner of his eyes.

"H-how?" Ryuu finally managed to mutter. He was clearly painfully aware of how Kei felt for Hikari and Kei knew now that this had happened that he had done a stupid thing by allowing her the space. She hadn't shown anything other than friendship towards the Class President and he was, of course, the usual type to admire her happiness and beauty. Just thinking about that pathetic excuse for a man made Kei's blood boil.

"Well, it seems that he's liked me for a while and I didn't think there could be any harm in it." Kei squished the armrests of his chair even tighter and felt the wicker snapping between his fingers.

"No harm in it…" Kei muttered as he stood, some of the strands of wicker falling to the floor from his strong fingers. He couldn't help but glare at Hikari who appeared to shrink back from his gaze, pushing herself further into the chair to get as far away from him as possible. Too angry to do anything more, Kei growled in frustration and stormed out of the greenhouse. As he stopped just out of sight of the doors, he finally let his scream of frustration and anger out and punched a nearby tree, successfully denting the wood as he huffed to himself.

"This won't last, you know." He heard a voice behind him and even in his fit of rage, he recognised Ryuu's voice.

"What wont?" The words were snarled out of his gritted teeth.

"Them two, there's clearly no affection on her side and he's nothing but annoying. Even for Hikari, that will get on her nerves. We all understand how you feel, Kei." Ryuu placed his hand comfortingly on Kei's shoulder but it was quickly swiped off as Kei turned the full power of his fury upon Ryuu.

"No you don't! You don't know what this feels like! I can deal with not having her for myself but to see her being owned by another man is more than I can take! I've got to get out of here."

"Now don't you even think about wimping out and flying off to London!" Ryuu's voice rose in anger for the first time in their friendship. "You think that you can really escape all of the pain and hurt by simply flying to London and getting this over and done with? Sometimes you're really thick, Kei! She may not be yours, she may not feel the same way but Hikari will come and drag you back and we'd all rather not go through that pain again!" Kei was taken aback. Ryuu was ACTUALLY shouting at him, an incredible occurrence even with the extraordinary circumstances. "Go find somewhere quiet and calm down, we'll sort this out." Kei did as his friend bid and left to go to somewhere he could be alone and let all of his emotions out. Probably somewhere with something that didn't matter if he punched it to smithereens and if Kei just so happened across the Class President on his way… he doubted he'd be able to contain himself.

-x **Hikari's P.O.V**

Hikari sat staring at the door that Takishima and Ryuu had both run through just after her surprise was revealed. She looked towards Akira who was starting to cry.

"My angel, Hikari!" She wept as she darted forwards and wrapped her arms around the black-haired girl's shoulders. As soon as Akira managed to get Hikari in a hold, her gaze also drifted to the doors.

"Do you think that Takishima will be mad with me for long?" She asked worriedly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I doubt it, Hikari." Hikari dragged her gaze away from the greenhouse to look at Tadashi, Megumi and Jun. Tadashi still hadn't picked up his cake but had managed to wipe his mouth and Megumi and Jun were still staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked the latter two, worried by their stares.

"Nothing, we're just wondering how you can say something that thoughtless in front of Kei." Jun responded, turning away and not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Megumi began writing a response and Hikari waited until the pad was turned towards her.

"Are you really that thick, Hikari?" The words stung her but less than the implications of the situation.

"I still don't understand…"

"Kei's head-over-heels for you. How have you not noticed?" Tadashi asked, finally cleaning himself up and taking a sip of his tea nonchalantly. Hikari blinked suddenly.

"What are you saying, Tadashi? Kei doesn't like me in _that_ way." Everyone, including Akira, snorted.

"He has been since childhood. It's a wonder that someone with as much intelligence as you is oblivious to the most obvious fact in the world." Ryuu finalised as he stepped back into the greenhouse. He turned to face Megumi and Jun.

"Where is…"

"He's cooling off, damn near broke a tree." Hikari looked oddly up at Ryuu before standing, surprising everyone, especially Akira who had still been holding onto her. She had to talk to him…


	5. The Rooftop

Chapter 5

The Rooftop

Unfortunately for the entire student populace, Kei's travelling to find a quieter space coincided with the first break of the day and who should Kei see but the very male that had caused his anger. It was too much and the perfect control that Kei had forged through his life managed to slip and break even as he grasped desperately at it. He had no right to interfere in Hikari's life and he wanted even less to do anything that might make her sad but his rage had consumed him and he no longer had any control of his words or actions. He immediately strode forwards, through the crowd and the Class President finally acknowledged his presence and a look of complete horror stole across his face.

The seconds between the Class President recognising who he was and when Kei's fist collided with his cheek stretched on forever, the look of fear on the Class President's face sharply contrasting with the unbridled fury on Kei's. The Class President hit the floor hard and the people around him seemed shocked out of their skin. Nobody else knew what grudge the great Kei Takishima could hold against their President and were therefore shocked to see such a normally complacent male slug someone without good visible reason.

"President!" His two normal lackeys called as they reached out and picked him up off the floor, wiping blood away from where his lip had split.

"Takishima-kun." Several girls called from their audience but Kei didn't care, all of his attention was on the man he hated most right now.

"Now, Takishima-kun, I knew that you were going to be angry about this but did you really need to hit me that hard?" The President asked, still nursing his bleeding lip.

"You know why I did it then." Kei seethed. He'd had the PERFECT day with Hikari this weekend and now she was dating this LOSER?

"Of course." The President replied cockily, Kei was about to lunge forwards and hit him again when he heard a familiar voice cutting through the crowd. Hikari was making her way towards them. Instantly, Kei started to panic; he could either stay and face Hikari's anger and pain at him hurting someone she clearly cared for or he could flee and let her find him so they wouldn't make a public show of it – not that he hadn't already condemned them to that.

"What's going on here?" Akira's voice bellowed through the crowd. "Move out of the way!" Of course, the crowd instantly parted to allow the other S.A. members through, Hikari leading the way and stopping dead when she saw what had happened. "Kei?" Everyone in the S.A. seemed to stop shock dead when they saw what was happening.

"Takishima, what's wrong?" Hikari asked innocently, she was the only one in their group, or even the damn whole school who didn't know how he felt about her and therefore the only one unaware of why he would react so violently to someone who hadn't provoked him physically.

Suddenly feeling sick and mortified with himself for letting his control slip, Kei stood up properly and smoothed his uniform.

"Nothing." Then, he began to walk away without even looking back, cursing himself with every step and not noticing the looks that people were shooting at him. He heard the Class President fawning over Hikari behind him and he had to clench his fist and force his feet one in front of the other to avoid him turning back and repeating his action once more, not stopping at a split lip. This was it, he had to get over her and forget about being with her. Like that could happen! He had already tried. She was the one that captivated him, the one who always surprised him and the one that he would love forever. Moving on was not an option. Maybe he should just run away to London.

-x **Hikari's POV**

"Hikari, do you understand now?" Akira asked gently, which Hikari wasn't sure whether she appreciated or not.

"I- why? Why didn't he tell me?" She asked, feeling a deep pain in her chest.

"Because he didn't want to lose you, he knew if he said anything that you'd push him away and freak out around him all the time." Tadashi told her, placing a hand caringly on her shoulder. Surprisingly, Akira didn't beat him off of her.

"I think you two need to talk." Ryuu said confidently. "You need to sort out how you both feel because Kei's been serious about this for longer than I think you realise."

"I just don't get why he punched him." Hikari muttered numbly, not even noticing that the man in question was vying for her attention in vain as she tried to sort out the storm in her head and heart – both competing for her judgement but both missing being near Takishima. She knew that whatever this decision she made was, things were going to change quite drastically, she only hoped that whatever decision she made was for the best, for both her and Takishima.

"He was jealous, Hikari. You started going out with someone you clearly don't care all that much for because there was 'no harm in it'. If you truly thought that way, Kei would have told you how he felt ages ago." Jun confidently finalised. Jeeze, was it only her that was completely unaware of how Takishima felt? Obviously so, as Megumi began to write on her sketchpad.

"Go and find him and talk to him about this. We all want to see you two happy, be it together or apart but only you can fix this now." Hikari nodded and completely ignored the President as she walked past him and followed the direction that Takishima had left in. Would he accept her challenges after all of this? Would they ever be as close friends again? She was truthfully quite worried that he would hate her for not realising and not knowing what to do about it. While she was walking, Hikari allowed herself to think of all of the things that Takishima had done for her, the ways in which he had sacrificed himself and his time for her benefit, always helping her no matter how busy she was. Sighing as she realised how much she owed him, Hikari vowed to do what she could to make Takishima feel better.

"Where would he be?" She asked herself, slowly gravitating towards the school's roof where she knew it was quiet and a person could see the school's entire campus. The door was surprisingly unlocked and Hikari stepped out into the sun to see Takishima leaning heavily against a pole and just looking out over the horizon. Not knowing why, Hikari's heart started to beat faster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am so, so, so sorry for delays between posting! I have decided to give you two at once because I've been that busy with school stuff and because they're so short. I know, kill me for what happens and Kei's OOCness! Thanks for reading and I'll try to post more frequently from now on.

Rie x


	6. Confession

**I suck, epically, I know. Life caught up with me and dealt a massive blow so I've been busy sorting through everything... I'm really sorry to everyone I've left waiting and if there's anyone who has kept with the story... arigato gozaimasu! I am feeling quite creative at the moment so I will get as many chapters done as I can before I loose the muse. Seriously I am so, so sorry guys!**

Chapter 6

Confession

"Takishima, what are you doing?" Hikari asked as she approached. He looked surprised as he turned around to face her, the anger that she had seen on his face earlier had dissipated and now he simply looked upset, an odd sight for Takishima.

"Resting." He replied as he turned to look away, once more schooling his expression as he gazed over the school. Hikari ignored the hint that he wanted to be alone and sat next to him, just looking over the gardens. If he didn't want to talk then she could give him some quiet.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked calmly, Hikari looked over to him to see his gaze still trained hard on the landscape.

"You looked so angry and I thought it might be my fault so I decided to come and see if there was anything I could do to help you. Is there... anything I can help you with, Takishima?" He finally looked at her, it wasn't just a glance, he looked deep into her eyes, as if he were discerning her soul. Bravely, she held his gaze.

"Nothing I can think of." He looked away again.

"Takishima? Akira told me that... well you..." Hikari felt herself going completely red and noted the confused look in his eyes that showed that he didn't know what she was trying to say. "Um... Do you remember Yahiro's p-party?" Damnit, she was stumbling over her words and she had planned to just ask him straight out. Takishima nodded once to show his understanding. "Well erm, Akira said that what Yahiro said was... true." She saw Takishima visibly seize up and wasn't sure whether it was in anticipation or pain at the memory. Oh, how she wanted to know what to say to him.

"And?" He looked at her imploringly now, his eyes boring deep into hers.

"And erm... I want to know if it's true."

"Tell me which you want it to be, Hikari. Do you like the thought of me being in love with you?" Takishima was acting so desperate and out of character but once she examined her feelings towards the thought, she was surprised to feel her heart beating a little faster and warming up to the thought. What had she done?

"Tell me, Takishima. Is it true? I need to know." Hikari felt her eyes pleading with his. Finally, he looked away one last time.

"Yes, it's true." For a moment, she thought that her heart had stopped and she'd been hearing things but when she saw the blush appearing on Takishima's face, she knew it was the truth. Suddenly, Hikari's heart felt like it had flown to her throat. Takishima looked at her again sheepishly and seemed shocked at the display of confused emotions on her face. "Hikari?"

"G-give me a moment." Immediately, she stood with her emotions in complete turmoil and her mind a whirl. She needed a second to think about things. With this in mind, she left the roof without looking back to see Takishima's longing and hurt gaze.

-x Kei's POV

She'd left him. He bore his soul and finally told her what he felt for her and she had left him alone. With his thoughts swimming, mixing between wishing that he hadn't said anything and wishing he had grabbed her and kissed her while he had the chance, Kei sat staring at the sky. She'd had since Yahiro had first told her to process the idea of Kei being in love with her but clearly she had completely viewed it as a complete impossibility. The pain in his heart only intensified. Why did Hikari have to be so dense? Clutching at his head, Kei felt the beginning of a headache and started to clench his fists. Looking through a banister in his pain, Kei saw that the sun had moved significantly in the sky. How long had he sat here? Just as he moved to leave, he noticed a familiar raven-haired girl walking out of the school with the Class President.

A seize of pain to his heart warned Kei of his jealousy at seeing them together and just after he had confessed his feelings to her too. As he watched, he saw Hikari talking solemnly and the Class President looking quite scandalised. Kei wished he could hear what they were talking about but he watched as Hikari tapped the Class President on the shoulder before walking back into the school and the President's shoulders drooped and he walked away through the grounds. What had happened? Kei stood frozen on the spot for a moment before he heard the door behind him opening.


	7. Contentment

Chapter 7

Contentment

As he turned to face Hikari, he saw her chest heaving, heard her breath coming in sharp pants. As their eyes locked, he lost track of time as she flew across the distance between them and into his open body, pressing herself against him in a way that he had never let himself hope she would do willingly. Her lips were instantly upon his and the entire world stopped for a moment. What was happening?

-x Hikari's POV

Takishima had just told her that he loved her? He'd just... confessed to her? Never in her life had she thought that this would happen. Never before had she thought that Takishima Kei would actually confess his love for her. Yes, Yahiro had told her before and Akira had confirmed it only earlier but she had never thought it was really possible. It was all a joke to her. That was, until Takishima himself confirmed the truth. Why did things have to be so complicated?

As Hikari walked, she thought over everything that had happened between her and Takishima, every moment since they had first met so many years ago. He was really nice and caring when he wanted to be. Now, she just had to decide if her feelings matched Takishima's and what everyone else insisted were hers. Did she love him back? Yes, he could be infuriating and annoy the hell out of her but he was really a sweet guy and very protective when something happened to her. When she thought of him, her heart started to beat a little faster and she found it difficult to draw in enough air. Was this what being in love felt like? Placing her hand on her heart, Hikari realised that she had probably felt like this for Takishima for ages and only just realised it. How could she have been so blind? The passion that now clouded her vision could now no longer be wrongly perceived as anything more than the love she held for him.

Realising her recent mistakes which had actually led to this revelation, Hikari rushed forwards towards to the classrooms that she knew her 'boyfriend' would be in. As she stood outside the door with her foot resting against the wall, she tried to ignore everyone's looks and fought the need to smile madly, people in the school already gave her weird enough looks as it was.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the bell rang and the class filed out. As expected, the Class President was the last to leave and seemed pleasantly surprised to see Hikari waiting for him.

"Hanazono-san what are you doing here?" He asked, in a formal tone like always.

"Uh, I needed to talk to you…" Hikari trailed off, now slightly worried about hurting his feelings. They had only been going out for less than a day and she was already breaking up with him. However, this needed to be done so Hikari straightened her back and squared her shoulders ready. The Class President didn't notice this gesture and instead they started walking down the hallways, mutually heading outside.

"What can I help you with then?" Until now, she had never realised how transactional and business-like he always sounded. How much else had she been too naïve to see about people?

"I think erm… I know that we've only been t-together for today but…" Hikari paused as they stepped out into the gardens, revelling in the warmth.

"But?" He prompted, clearly interested in what she had to say.

"But I can't stay with you; it is not fair to either you or me. I'm sorry… I hope you understand." Hikari looked at the Class President to see that he was only frowning slightly: at least he didn't look too put out.

"Then why did you say yes to me earlier?" He asked, causing Hikari to look away. Why HAD she accepted? The reason escaped her now. It might have been the desperate look in his eyes as he talked to her.

"I don't know, but I've been so dense and I've finally realised who I actually have fe-feelings for." Hikari felt her cheeks heating. The Class President looked shocked at this.

"Takishima?" Raising her head, Hikari saw the contempt hidden in his eyes.

"Yes." She straightened her back. "I have to go. Ja ne." She patted him on the shoulder and walked back into the building, immediately realising how long she'd been gone and running back to the roof to get there before Takishima left.

-x Kei's POV

Her lips were instantly upon his and the entire world stopped for a moment. What was happening?

Hikari was kissing him. Hang on. Reverse… HIKARI was KISSING him?! Pushing his shock away hurriedly, Kei grasped the back of Hikari's neck and pulled her mouth harder to his as he returned her kiss. She finally moved backwards, her cheeks stained a dark red and her lips partially opened as she attempted to regain her oxygen.

"Hikari… what-" Kei started to ask, needing an explanation. No matter how long he'd waited or how much he hated for her to be someone else's, he would never condone cheating. Then again, Hikari abhorred it too… did that mean…?

"I didn't really like him. I realised that… you're the one that's always been there for me. Whenever I'm in danger, it's you calling my name. When I need someone to make me stronger you're always the one that I can rely on at all times. I've realised that I was so scared about you going to London because I didn't want you to be so far away. W- I needed you here and although I was too blind to see my love for you then, I needed you close by. I didn't know at Yahiro;s party and yet you endured my selfish ignorance. You've never forced me to do anything that I don't want to do or that wasn't good for me. You cared for me and repressed your own feelings for so long. I'm so, so sorry. T-T-K-Kei!" Kei's eyes widened dramatically. He'd never known that Hikari would say any of those things to him and the sound of his given name on her lips made him shiver in pleasure and happiness.

"You've broken up with-"

"Yes! And I'm confessing to you properly. I li-like you, T-Kei." Kei felt his cheeks heating at Hikari's determined stare.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He growled before kissing her again, his tongue swiping over her slightly plumper lower lip and nibbling until she got the message and hesitantly opened her lips, leaving her soft cavern for him to explore.

Hikari's hands rested on Kei's shoulders for support and heat radiated from the area throughout his body that was already beginning to thrum with happiness. Kei's hands threaded through Hikari's dark hair as she moaned gently into his mouth, completely unaware of the effect that that single noise had on him combined with the relief of their lips finally joining. Kei pulled away before he lost his last semblance of control and rested his forehead against Hikari's.

"I love you, Hikari." She smiled up at him in wonder.

"Umm… Kei?" Shivering again, he nodded for her to continue. "W-what was your command going to be?"

"It was GOING to be to kiss me." He smiled contently. It seemed that he didn't need to formulate a plan at all. She'd come to him willingly and that fact alone made him want to jump up and down and dance in happiness.

"Oh, that's good then."

"Hikari, will you be my girlfriend?" If she said no he was going to ravish her mouth until she was moaning 'yes'.

"Y-yes, I will." With that, the cliché sunset backdrop lit another kiss for the new lovers as they awaited a new day.


	8. Command

**A/N: Important! Please read!**

**I know, I've been gone ages but there is quite a lot going on in my life at the moment and really, I realised that this story was written without much of a plot in mind, more that I wanted this kind of story. I've matured a lot recently and therefore felt less pleasure in writing a 'PWP story' so I intend to go over this at some point and add more plot in but that depends what ideas I come up with. **

**Warning, this chapter is a lemon, with no information in it that you will miss if you don't read this chapter because you don't want to read it. This story is for MATURE readers so I don't want any flames about the content of this chapter. If you don't like it - don't read it. It's that simple.**

**So now that's over I will TRY to write more frequently but I have important qualifications coming up and therefore will be spending most of my time studying. Thank you for reading this and if you're still here to read the story. Enjoy! m(_ _)m**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Command

_One second Kei was sitting in his normal chair in the greenhouse, the next, Hikari was straddling his lap and her arms were wrapped around his neck, meaning her face was mere inches away from his._

"_Kei, you work too hard." Her voice was slightly husky and her cheeks looked like they always did after they'd finished a hearty kissing session. She was so easy to make blush simply by him telling her what reaction she was causing within him. "You know, all work and no play makes Kei a dull boy." Hikari winked before leaning down to nibble slightly on his lower lip, making him moan slightly. _

"_And how do you intend to liven me up, Hikari?" He was sure that his voice was also husky and dripping with desire and seduction. From her seating position on his lap, Hikari could clearly feel Kei's reaction to her as she always could._

"_I have a few ideas." Her lips crashed onto his as she grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked, making him groan in pain and pleasure as she soothed over the area with her delicate fingers. Kei gripped Hikari's hips and pulled her harder against him. The feel of her body weight's pressure against his straining arousal sent a wave of pleasure through Kei. To his surprise, Hikari started to grind against him, her movements slow and deliberate to tease him. _

"_Damn Hikari, you're driving me mad." Through the thin veil of her panties, she could feel her core heating up._

"_Do you know what I've always wanted to do, Kei?" She asked in a sultry whisper._

"_No, what is it?"_

"_I've always wanted to taste you." Immediately, she jumped off his lap and knelt before him, her hands quickly working undone his belt and fly before pulling the trousers and his boxers down just enough for his throbbing erection to be released into the warm air of the greenhouse. Shivering at the feeling of Hikari's breath ghosting across his tumescent desire, Kei watched as Hikari's hands ran up his thighs to the apex of his pleasure and gently touched him. A few well-timed strokes later and Kei was thrusting up into her hand, the feeling of her small hand wrapped almost all the way around his painful desire made him want to pant and beg for pleasure but he was Kei Takishima and he didn't beg._

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself, Hikari." He moaned, trying to keep his voice natural and failing epically._

"_Yes, I'm going to make you moan for me." With that, Hikari's mouth descended, her tongue reaching out to caress his tip and flicking over the slit on his head. Kei gasped and arched in the chair, never having felt such pleasure. Her tongue flicked around his head, causing him to grab her head and clutch at her hair as her tongue lubricated all of his thrumming shaft before she lowered her head completely, taking in as much of him as she could. She lifted her head up until she was only just gripping him between her teeth and slowly moved her mouth up and down, her teeth rubbing over the sensitive spot that made him buck up and moan._

Jolting up in bed, Kei moaned. Another goddamn dream. Hikari's presence in his life in such a way was something he'd dreamed of for years but now that he had her his thirst for her was almost insatiable. Every single thing she did had him on edge in some way. If she kissed him, he wanted to press her against a wall and have his wicked way with her. If she smiled at him he wanted to hold her close to his chest and if she unwittingly let other people flirt with her, Kei was there to brandish his jealousy. She was going to be the death of him and now with his throbbing erection tenting his pyjamas, he knew that tonight would end the same as many, many others had.

Flinging the covers off of him and standing from his bed, Kei withdrew the picture he had recently had taken of Hikari and looked into her onyx eyes as his hand wandered down his torso and into his pyjama pants, desperate to feel a shred of relief. Collapsing back onto his bed and teasing himself as she did without knowing, Kei recalled every touch in his dream. Grunting as he imagined her hands doing what his were, he knew that he'd have to have her in some way soon or he was going to lose his control over himself. He'd put up with too much for far too long and he was at his limit. Now thinking of all of the delicious ways that he wanted to take Hikari in his bed, Kei didn't stop until he was grunting her name in a hoarse whisper and he had to clean himself off… again.

Lying back and running his now-clean hand through his hair, he tried to think of a way to stop Hikari from being so dense and wake her up to exactly how much he wanted and needed her touch. Hell, everybody else knew, Akira had been berating him for it just the day before and a blushing Ryuu had been trying to explain to an ignorant Hikari why Kei was 'poking' her after he had pulled her onto his lap during lunch. As it was, in a few hours' time, Hikari was scheduled to come over for the day and Kei needed as much sleep as he could get. Relaxing against his pillow, he prayed that no more dreams of Hikari would plague him; he needed to be awake and alert tomorrow

-x Hikari's P.O.V

"Nii-san." The sound behind her made her jump slightly.

"Ehhhh! Don't call me that!" Kei simply chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You know that command I still have left over from our running challenge?" He asked, bending so that his head was next to her neck and his breath was tickling the skin there.

"Mmm, yeah?" She was beginning to get suspicious, he hadn't mentioned that in a while and it was way overdue for him to spend his command – the challenge had been almost a month ago.

"Come with me to the study area, I'm finally ready to use it." Happy that the reward would no longer be hanging over her head, Hikari stood from her place and started skipping towards the study area before Kei took her hand and pulled her back into stride with him. She flushed at the public display but didn't grumble – she had learnt that things like this made him happy and after everything she'd put him through simple things like this were the least she could do.

"What is the command then?" She asked happily.

"Just wait, you'll see." Hikari knew it wasn't her imagination that his smirk had reappeared and gotten deeper than usual.

They finally reached the door to the study area and Kei pulled her inside before promptly closing the door again. She heard the faint sound of the lock clicking but dismissed it as she moved to sit on one of the chairs at the desk. She looked up to see Kei eyeing her with some unknown emotion on his face. Tilting her head in confusion, Hikari silently asked him why he was just standing in the doorway like that.

"Hikari." He drawled, making her shiver slightly at the sound of her name on his lips, him caressing the syllables as if they were precious to him.

"K-Kei?" Even after this amount of time, she still had a little difficulty saying his given name and had still not managed to say it without blushing. "What is your command?"

"I want you to stay in that chair and push me away when you feel truly uncomfortable. Can you do that?" He asked, that look never leaving his face.

"Of course, Kei." She didn't fully understand what he was asking her to do but if all she had to do was sit in a chair then she'd happily acquiesce. Waiting for him to do something, she witnessed the stealthy way he started to saunter towards her. Unused to this, Hikari tilted her head again. He leant towards her, bracing himself on the arms of her chair and lightly brushing his lips against hers. Sighing contently, Hikari closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards as an invitation for him to kiss her again. She heard his chuckle at her willingness before his smirk faded as he pressed his lips against hers slightly harder. Assuming it was alright to move as long as it wasn't away from the chair, Hikari raised her hand to the nape of his neck and started to fiddle slightly with his hair.

The passionate growl and the way he pressed himself harder against her made her think that it was okay to move her hands so she ran her hand upwards through his hair in the way that she knew he liked. She could feel the tension in the air as he moved his hand away from the arm rest and placed it on her knee, slowly moving it to the inside of her thigh and drifting almost unnoticeably upwards. Hikari's cheeks flushed as he ran his nails delicately up her thigh and it started to disappear between her legs, nudging them apart with a flick of his wrist. Reacting in instinct, Hikari widened her legs until she felt his finger nudging at the material of her panties and she instinctly tried to close them again.

"Ah ah. Open them again." There was a grainy quality to his voice that made shivers race through her spine.

"K-Kei…" She obeyed him, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her but wondering why he wanted her legs open. With the new room, he moved his hand again, cupping the area that suddenly felt weird. The panties pressing against her seemed embarrassingly soggy. Trying to move away from the hand in embarrassment, Hikari whimpered into the kiss. Kei moved his lips away from hers to begin trailing a line of kisses and nips down her neck until he reached the collar of her shirt then the attached his lips to the line of the other side of his neck. He began to rub her panties until he found one area that made her back arch and move further back into her seat.

"Got you." He groaned, as if he was in pain. Flicking the same area over again, Hikari found that Kei was quite enjoying himself as she whimpered.

"K-Kei… what are you d-nnyhh doing?" He smirked against her neck.

"I'm making you want me just as much as I've wanted you for far too long now."

"Wha-"

"Shush now, just feel." With that he slipped her panties aside with his pinky finger and quickly thrust his index finger forward into her, causing her to gasp and her cheeks to heat completely. "Damn…" he moaned as if in pain as Hikari tried to comprehend what he was doing to her. "You feel so good. You're not going to tell me to stop are you? I don't think I can now I know how you feel." She didn't understand, the words weren't making sense in her brain, she only had one thought.

"More…" She moaned and felt his entire body shake.

"You are a tease." He growled, taking her bottom lip in his teeth and thrusting another finger inside of her, slowly moving them in and out. A sense of pleasure shot through her and she moved towards them, desperate for more of him, more pleasure just… more! She felt like she'd die if he didn't give it to her.

"Kei, don't stop, please don't stop." Her moans seemed to break the last semblance of control he owned as his fingers started to move quicker and quicker until they were pistoning into her, she gripped the back of the chair, unknowingly arching her back and forcing her chest closer to him. He used his free hand to willingly caress the extended flesh as she felt madness descend upon her.

"Hikari, you're so beautiful. I love you, I love you." Though she would have normally happily replied, she couldn't. Her mouth was in a wide O shape and she felt her world tumbling down around her. With one last loud cry of his name, she felt the whoosh of absolute pleasure around her entire body, muscles spasming and clenching at the unusual sensation.

When it was over, she opened her eyes that she hadn't realised she'd closed and looked up at Kei who she now realised was staring at her with the most intense facial expression she'd ever seen and biting his lip to hard the blood was beginning to drip slightly onto his chin. Instantly, she worried that something was wrong with him. "Kei! What did you do to your lip!" He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, laughing slightly deliriously.

"Wow, watching you just then… wow." He slowly removed his fingers, making her feel sensitive and self-conscious before lifting them to his lips and licking off the shiny liquid there. She flushed again in embarrassment. "Delicious, just as I always thought it would be." He then kissed her lingeringly, leaving the taste of something unusual on her lips before he smirked and walked away to the door, unlocking it but turning back to face her before he left. "Your command is complete now, but don't worry, that'll happen again… soon." He smiled at her before he shut the door behind himself to leave Hikari to her thoughts.

"What just… what just happened?"

**Another A/N:**

**To any reviewers, I'm sorry that I haven't replied to you but I didn't want to give you false hope if I promised a chapter and then didn't upload one soon after so I truly apologise for that.**

**Thank you Minke for your kind review, I feel bad when I write badly and am quite a perfectionist, I've spent most of my time studying or betaing my friend's stories with no enthusiasm for my own.**

**If anyone has any ideas or situations they'd really like to see coming up review or PM me and I'll get back to you asap. Thank you for your support m(_ _)m**


	9. Public Indecency

A.N: I know, I know I disappeared off the face of the earth again but I've just finished my A Levels and things have been insanely hectic, I have up til chapter 15 written and edited and will begin uploading them more frequently so I don't drag this project out even further. Thank you to anyone who is still here reading. Thank you guys for all of your support!

Rie xx

Chapter 9

Public Indecency

After the other day of 'activities' in the study room, Kei had observed that Hikari would blush whenever she was around him especially if there were any number of books around them. Kei had clearly noticed this and did everything he could to ensure he always had a few dozen books near him to enjoy her blush and heated gazes. Plus, the reminder of the events was something that he enjoyed to play over in his mind. He had, after all, been waiting for years for Hikari to see him in such a light.

Kei was still waiting for Hikari's revenge as she was sure to want it after he had so fully decomposed her. The fact that she had not even looked at him threateningly scared him to no end. However, part of him was also excited. Hikari may be insanely dense but that didn't mean that she wasn't imaginative and inventive enough to keep him on his toes constantly. He had been sure that once he awoke her inner sexuality that she would take the initiative and attempt to seduce him into doing more with her, as had been his fantasy since he discovered his impure thoughts about Hikari.

He was jerked out of his thoughts and fantasies by someone taking his laptop from him. His indignant shout died in his throat as Hikari came into view, batting his hands away from his lap before sitting herself down and resting the closed laptop on the table before relaxing into his torso. This was much better than looking at spread sheets for hours on end. Sighing in happiness, Kei wrapped his arms around her stomach to root her to him.

Kei thought nothing of it until he became aware of Hikari wiggling her bottom against him. Moving a hand to grip her hip and stop her movements, Kei looked around at their companions. The whole gang was sitting around the table in their wicker chairs. Ryuu, Kei knew, would probably get embarrassed, give them a disapproving look and leave if he knew what was going on just feet away from him. The twins would most likely be horrified and unable to look at them again. Tadashi would find it humorous and laugh while leaving them to their business and Akira… Akira would murder him with the nearest object, lethal or not. She would protect her 'angel Hikari' no matter that the 'sweet' girl was the one making him lengthen and harden against her shuffling derriere. However, all of them were too engrossed in their own separate conversations to realise what was happening between Kei and Hikari.

Moving Hikari's hip with his hand, Kei rubbed her against him even more – knowing that he shouldn't be succumbing whilst in a room full of their friends but it felt too good for him to stop. Luckily, at that moment, Tadashi broke one of Akira's favourite tea cups. The resulting screech and Tadashi's apologies managed to draw everyone's attention away from them for long enough that Kei could pick Hikari up in a princess hold and walk away until he found the nearest lockable empty room.

"Hikari, _you_ are a tease." He accused, placing her bottom on a table and capturing her lips in a scorching kiss.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Hikari grinned, only causing him to growl again and nip and suck at her lips. Kei felt a surge of male satisfaction from the way Hikari moaned and melted her body against his.

Shoving the fabric of her skirt to gather completely around her hips, Kei pulled her centre flush against his arousal which was straining against the fly of his trousers quite painfully. As she felt this contact, Hikari instinctively started rubbing herself against him, making him grunt in pleasure and pull her even harder against him – he couldn't get enough of her.

It was only a few minutes before Kei could no longer bear to not be in direct intimate, contact with Hikari. He pushed the fabric of her panties to the side, almost losing his cause at the feel of the velvety warmth enclosing around his fingers as he slowly slid them inside her.

"Hikari… you feel so good. Just trying to imagine you wrapped around me is making me painfully aroused." At her whimper, Kei slowly started to move his fingers in a torturous in-and-out movement, prolonging the sensation and memorising the feel of her inner walls holding desperately onto his fingers as if to stop them from moving back out.

"Kei!" She exclaimed, her pleasure causing him to bite into her neck to muffle his own groans of pleasure, careful to not leave any marks or bite too deeply. "Kei?" The intonation made it sound like a question so he made a noise in his throat to encourage her to talk. "I- I want to touch you too, please?"

Closing his eyes at the arousal her simple sentence awoke, it was all Kei could do to simply nod his head and wait. Hikari's tentative fingers brushed him over the fabric of his trousers, causing him to buck against the pressure – his body begging for any touch after years of yearning. When she finally managed to unbutton and unzip his trousers, Hikari pushed them down and out of the way, her startled gasp causing Kei to smirk proudly. When the fabric of his underwear was also moved away, Kei forced himself to breathe slowly and not blush – he was, after all, revealed for the first time to the woman he'd loved for years. When he had his emotions under control, Kei stepped back and smiled at the massive blush on Hikari's cheeks. Putting her out of her obvious embarrassment, Kei called for her attention.

"Hikari, look at me." She did, raising her gaze, her onyx eyes flashing with equal amounts of worry and excitement. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Just say the word and I'll stop, okay? I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for; I care about you too much for that."

"Is that a challenge?" Her eyes sparked in the way they could only when she was determined to win against him. Kei felt a smirk overtaking his face at the thought of what kind of competitions this aspect of their relationship could bring up.

"Maybe. Think you can beat me in matches related to this, Nii-san?" Instead of blowing up at him like she usually did, Hikari smiled and wrapped her hand around Kei's manhood.

"Don't…" she stroked once along his shaft, causing him to buck into the pleasure and let out a strangled moan from the back of his throat. "…call…" another stroke. "…me… that…" two more strokes and he was panting at the feel of her small, cool hand wrapped around his overheated and throbbing shaft.

"Hikari…" In a desperate attempt to gain control of the situation, Kei pistoned his fingers in and out of Hikari without warning, causing her back to arch in pleasure and pushing her breasts against his chest. "You are going to be the death of me." He moaned into her ear as she recovered from the wave of pleasure and started to move her hand steadily along his shaft again. The feel of her hand finally enclosed around him was enough for him to die a very happy man but he wanted to bring her to pleasure before he finally let himself but if he couldn't bring her quickly then he'd be embarrassing himself very soon. After all, this was the first time that the girl he'd been obsessed by, loved and fantasized about had touched him after all those years, he could feel it approaching quickly already and it was the nail in the coffin when he felt her other hand start to slowly massage his testicles. He grunted and did his best to force down his orgasm but it wasn't going to happen. At best, he had earned a few extra seconds.

"Kei…" Hikari moaned as the thrusts of his fingers became quicker and more forceful with the strength of his pleasure. Even if he had wanted to, Kei couldn't control the speed with which he was pleasuring her, it was as if his life depended on it and if he didn't keep it up then he'd be swallowed in a fit of pleasure.

"Hikari, I'm gonna… mrhh." He didn't even manage to finish his sentence before his back was arching and he was shaking in the insane pleasure of his release, at least ten times more powerful than any self-gratification he had ever given himself. It took him a few minutes to realise he was now leaning his forehead against Hikari's shoulder, his entire body trembling with the strength of his orgasm and that his fingers had stopped moving. It took him barely a second more to realise that Hikari had not came as well and that she was stroking his back soothingly. Deciding to rectify the former issue, he began moving his fingers, determined to make her scream his name as his hand became even wetter with every movement.

"Kei Kei Kei Kei Kei Kei!" She moaned in a mantra just before she exploded, her back arching so far it must have hurt and her walls clenching even tighter around his intruding fingers. It took her a minute to recover and she looked like she was recovering from almost blacking out. Finally, he allowed himself to collapse in a nearby chair and recover.

"Are you okay, Hikari?" He asked tenderly when she looked over him with a warm smile on her face and moved to curl up on his lap again, this time her intent was to cuddle though, not seduce.

"I think so, I hurt a little though." Instantly panicked that he had done something wrong, Kei demanded to know where she hurt. She giggled and told him that she was just a little sore. Pulling her closer against his chest, Kei smiled and breathed out a sigh of happiness that he had finally gotten the girl.


	10. Oji-san

**A.N: I know this one is short and it was meant to be uploaded last weekend but my sister got married and I was kind of recovering so it's here now guys!**

**Thank you for continuing to read and review, let me know if you like where the story is going! ^.^ xx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Oji-san

Taking a fortifying breath, Kei looked up at the manor he had lived in for all of his life. Normally, he would need no preparation for his return home but this time, he was bringing Hikari home. For dinner. With his family. Sure, it'd only be his father and Sui there but there was a sense of foreboding that made him nervous. It felt almost as if something bad was going to happen and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Finally, they reached the front of the house and Hikari squeezed Kei's hand, most likely wondering why he was waiting to get out of the car. Finally pulling himself out of his lackadaisical attitude, Kei dragged on Hikari's hand to pull her out of the car. Once they had ascended the steps and entered the foyer, they were immediately greeted by Kei's father's shout of "Hikari-chan!" followed by the whoosh of air as Hikari dodged the incoming blow and parried with one of her own. Annoyed by the interruption and the loss of Hikari's hand, Kei pulled his girlfriend behind him and kept his father away with a hand on his chest.

"Keiiii, why did you stop us from fighting?"

"Because you were attacking my girlfriend." At the words leaving his lips, his father seemed to remember something and smiled slyly making Kei narrow his eyes in suspicion.

~[x] **Hikari's POV**

"Oh that's right, girlfriend. Hikari-chan, is Kei treating you properly?"

"Of course, he's very kind to me." Somehow she managed to avoid blushing too much. It would not do for oji-san to know how Kei took care of her, even Hikari saw that.

"Excellent. Dinner won't be for a few hours so why don't you two go and talk in Kei's room, hmm?" Unlike Kei, Hikari didn't notice the scheming look about oji-san's eyes and instead she smiled in response.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Our pleasure, now off you go." He started shooing them towards the staircase and as soon as they had begun moving by themselves, scurried off into another room.

"I swear he's insane." Hikari heard Kei mutter under his breath and she withheld a giggle.

"I missed oji-san. You really should let us spar though." Kei gave a non-committal shrug and a small grunt before opening the door to his room and standing aside to let Hikari enter first.

"After you, Hikari."

"Thank you." She grinned and walked inside, marvelling at the spacious room. "I haven't been in your room in a while, Kei. At least you're not sick this time though." Kei simply nodded and closed the door. "Where is Sui?"

"In his room most likely. Come over here, there's something I want to show you." Hikari allowed Kei to lead her over to his bookshelf as he pulled out a thick album, opening it to reveal a large picture of all of the S.A.

"Uwa!" Flipping through the pictures, Hikari found a picture for all of their best times as a group. The final filled page was simply of a picture of her, smiling and waving at the camera. Blushing for no reason, Hikari smiled shyly up at Kei.

"That picture's my favourite." He whispered before kissing her chastely, a mere pull of the lips. Her blush deepened as she placed the album back on its shelf and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her nails over his scalp through his hair, forcing his eyes to shut and his body to shiver in what she assumed was pleasure.

"That's very kind of you, Kei." She whispered into his ear, nuzzling his jawline and continuing her nails' path through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed so tightly against his.

They stayed locked in their embrace for a few minutes until Kei pulled Hikari over to sit on the bed and fill up the hours before dinner with quizzes on their subject material for the next test.

~~ At dinner ~~

"Kei pass the salt please." Hikari didn't look up from her food at the request, simply feeling Kei next to her shifting to acquiesce. "So, how long have you been together now?"

"About two months." Kei responded, not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Two months? Excellent, excellent."

"I still don't see what you like about the stupid woman." Sui snarled bitterly, causing Hikari to look up at him in shock and the other two members of the family to glare at him.

"Don't say anything bad about Hikari, Sui. She isn't stupid." His words weren't harsh but his tone of voice brooked no argument. With a sniff of disdain, Sui returned to his meal, leaving a lingering awkwardness in the silence. Forcing herself to return to her eating, Hikari waited for someone to break the silence, not knowing what to say.

"Well… two months is a good foundation for a relationship and you've known each other for so long. Are you thinking of settling down yet?" Unfortunately, Kei had been drinking at the time and performed a cliché spit-take, so unlike his normal calm exterior that Hikari couldn't help but falling into peals of laughter. Sui wasn't amused and excused himself from the table, muttering under his breath about stupid women.

"Father…" Kei growled, which any other person would have taken as a warning to stop talking whilst they were still ahead, not oji-san though.

"I don't see any point in you waiting. You could get married at the end of the school year and before you both go to university. And this thing with your grandfather…" He was interrupted as the door to the dining room swung open abruptly. "Midori!" Oji-san was instantly out of his seat and greeting the woman that looked so much like Kei that Hikari had to keep looking between the two.


	11. The Grandfather

Chapter 11

The Grandfather

**Previously:**

"I don't see any point in you waiting. You could get married at the end of the school year and before you both go to university. And this thing with your grandfather…" He was interrupted as the door to the dining room swung open abruptly. "Midori!" Oji-san was instantly out of his seat and greeting the woman that looked so much like Kei that Hikari had to keep looking between the two.

**Returning to the story:**

"Mother, what are you doing back from Australia?" Kei stood from the table but didn't run to the woman.

"I heard my eldest son has finally gotten himself a girlfriend. I'm quite offended to know that you didn't think this was worth a call, Kei."

"You're busy; I didn't want to disrupt you."

"Nonsense. You are Hikari-chan aren't you?" Midori stepped forwards and addressed her.

"Yes, you are Kei's mother then?"

"I am. I live in Australia to take care of the Takishima Group over there. Is Hikari-chan staying the night, Kei?" the blush that flustered over the bridge of Kei's nose was only faint but Hikari noticed it.

"No, she's not."

"Well then, call her parents. I intend upon taking Hikari shopping tomorrow and it'll be much easier if she's already here."

"There's really no need." Hikari exclaimed, shocked at the turn of events.

"Yes there is. Kei will never let me buy him anything; I intend to thoroughly spoil you with gifts." Hikari couldn't help it, her mouth dropped open and she stared at Midori.

"But-"

"Hikari. Let my mother take you shopping." Hikari looked around, searching for support and instead saw all three Takishimas staring intently at her, their eyes showing their expected positive answer.

"I guess I have no choice." She smiled at Midori. "Thank you for letting me come with you." Midori looked at her weirdly for a second before smiling softly in return.

"You're welcome. I can see why Kei likes you so much." Dinner passed by quickly after that, Sui came back down after finding out that his mother had come to visit and both Midori and Sui sat down for dinner. As soon as he had finished, Oji-san called Hikari's parents and ensured that she could stay in one of the guest rooms.

As Hikari was walking to her room to go to sleep, she noticed that Kei was leaning against the frame of the door. Feeling guilty for not saying goodnight, Hikari checked there was no one in the corridor and rushed towards him, kissing him quickly before he had time to react. He looked at her slightly surprised before his expression morphed into a smile and he curled his arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay with staying here tonight, Hikari? You don't feel awkward, do you?"

"No. Why? Should I?" The chuckle of his response vibrated through his body.

"No, of course you have no reason to feel awkward here." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear lovingly. "However, you may do if I stay here with you much longer." He pushed her back slightly and kissed her deeply, running his tongue over her lower lip and crushing her body against his. Hikari could feel his body straining against hers to maximise the contact between the two. Wanting to tease him, Hikari bit on his bottom lip and dragged it away from his teeth, causing him to hiss and moan, taking advantage of the situation, Hikari flicked her tongue against his, earning another groan. Just as she felt his body tensing and rubbing absentmindedly against hers, she pulled away quickly, leaving them both panting lightly.

"Goodnight Kei." Before he had time to process what had just happened, she was gone, leaving him leaning heavily against the wall, confused and aroused.

"Minx." He breathed before pushing off the wall.

~[x] **Whilst shopping**

"How about this dress, Hikari-chan?" Midori seemed to be in her element, amongst rows upon rows of clothes racks with a long line of shop assistants there to help her. Hikari looked at the red dress that Midori was holding up and considered it.

"Isn't it a bit… short?" The dress was far shorter than Hikari normally wore and she wondered when she'd ever have occasion to wear it.

"Oh well, let's get it anyway." She passed it over to the closest shopping assistant and moved onto the next article of clothing whilst Hikari browsed another rack. "Hikari, I'm so glad that you and Kei are together. He needs someone to make sure he has fun every now and again. My only concern is his grandfather."

"His grandfather? Why?" Midori looked up at Hikari, surprised.

"He hasn't told you?" She demanded, appalled. Knowing this was a delicate topic, Midori asked the assistants to start boxing up their purchases. "I'm going to kill him. Kei's gone to London. He left this morning after breakfast." Hikari gaped at Midori, not knowing this.

"What? Why?"

"His grandfather is pressuring him to attend a marriage interview – he wants Kei to find a rich heiress to further the company." Hikari gaped, feeling her heart beginning to ache.

"W-why?" Her voice had lost its strength and her shoulders had slumped slightly. Had she not been a good enough girlfriend? Had he gotten bored of her already?

"Hikari-chan, calm down! He doesn't want to go to them, he's gone to London to tell his grandfather that he won't be attending any marriage interviews and that he has a girlfriend." Midori's words soothed Hikari slightly but the ache in her chest had only lessened slightly. If Kei's grandfather wouldn't accept them then what chance did they have together? Ignoring these pessimistic thoughts, Hikari remembered that Kei wouldn't be happy with her if he knew she doubted his steadfastness. Somehow they'd find a way through whatever hurdles Kei's grandfather faced them with.


	12. London

Chapter 12

London

**Previously:**

"Kei's gone to London. He left this morning after breakfast." Hikari gaped at Midori, not knowing this.

"What? Why?"

"His grandfather is pressuring him to attend a marriage interview – he wants Kei to find a rich heiress to further the company." Hikari gaped, feeling her heart beginning to ache.

"W-why?" Her voice had lost its strength and her shoulders had slumped slightly. Had she not been a good enough girlfriend? Had he gotten bored of her already?

**Returning to the story:**

The emotional moment was broken by Hikari's phone ringing. Flipping it open, Hikari recognised the number calling her as that of Akira.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered, Midori moving away to give her privacy.

"Hikari! My angel! What's happening? Why did I see Kei going to the airport earlier?" Did everyone but Hikari know about Kei's departure?

"Apparently he's gone to London to talk to his grandfather."

"Yes, about that… why have I got an invitation to a large-scale marriage interview with 'the eligible bachelor Takishima Kei'?" Hikari felt that pain clenching around her heart again.

"Midori-san says that Kei's grandfather is trying to pressure him into finding an heiress to marry." The distraught in her voice must have been more noticeable than Hikari originally thought as Akira caught onto it.

"Oh Hikari. You know that he loves you no matter what his grandfather tries to do. He didn't manage to take him away to London before and he won't manage it this time. Are you going to London to speak to them?"

"I'm not sure… would you go if it was Tadashi?"

"Of course. You need to go show his grandfather that you're not scared of him and that what you and Kei have is real and not just made up to be a gold-digger or whatever his objection to you is." Hikari saw the sense in Akira's words.

"Yes then."

"Excellent. Our tickets are already purchased; I assume Akira-chan will be accompanying us?" Midori asked, having moved closer to Hikari without the younger girl noticing.

"If that's alright."

"Of course it is. First, however, we will buy you an outfit so that you don't stand out from the rest of the girls attending." Midori clapped her hands together and skipped to another aisle to find an outfit.

"I will meet you there soon, Hikari. Try not to worry." They said goodbye and Hikari prepared to be forced to try on whatever dress Midori was insisting to buy for her next.

~[x] **Kei's POV**

"Ah, Takishima-san. What's your favourite book?" One of the simpering girls asked, clinging onto his arm and batting her false lashes at her. The whole act was meant to entice him into flirting back but it just disgusted him, he wanted his Hikari, not this random woman. Wanting to get her away from her, he named the biggest and most boring textbook he could think of and hoped that she would move away from him. It had the adverse effect. "Oh my goodness, you're so smart, Takishima-san!" He simply rolled his eyes and tuned out what she was saying, opting to think about his Hikari and what she could be doing at this moment in time.

Sighing, Kei wondered whether or not he'd actually get to talk to his grandfather today, he'd arrived straight from the airport and been pushed into a ballroom filled with women of every nationality and type. He'd been here for hours already and all he wanted to do was go back to Japan and hold Hikari, she was out with his mother but he wanted her with him, not these simpering women.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of black hair that made him think of Hikari, his head snapped to follow the flash but whoever it was had already disappeared into the crowd. Sighing in frustration, Kei managed to shake the woman off of him and moved through to where the drinks were being served, taking a big gulp of the nearest beverage, not caring that it burnt his throat as it went down. He had one brief moment to himself before he was being pulled away to be introduced to another heiress and wishing that the day would end.

~[x] **Hikari's POV**

They had successfully infiltrated the Takishima headquarters and were making their way through the ballroom – following closely behind Midori. The baby blue dress that Hikari was wearing made moving more difficult than she would prefer but both Midori and Akira had expressly forbidden her from ripping the hem off to make it shorter.

Many of the girls surrounding them were sending Hikari unfriendly looks, though she had no idea why. These girls clearly didn't know who she was so were they really this interested in Kei or were their families really putting so much pressure on them to marry that they'd behave hostilely to any tiny threats to their chances.

"Come on, Hikari." Akira muttered, pushing the small of Hikari's back to urge her forwards. While walking and looking around, Hikari spotted Kei standing by a table, his head slightly bowed and a pained expression on his face. Realising the repercussions should Kei find her here, Hikari rushed forwards, even more determined to talk to the grandfather.

"Midori-sama!" One of the men guarding a large set of wooden double doors greeted. "Are you here to see the director?" Midori's face hardened from its normal cross between a smile and a smirk into an impassive expression.

"Yes. Let us through." Midori stepped forwards but a shared glance between the two guards stopped her in her tracks.

"Erm…" The guard looked towards Hikari and Akira.

"What is it?"

"The director won't allow…"

"I don't care what he will and won't allow. You will let me and these girls through or you shall lose your jobs." Hikari gasped in surprise.

"Yes, Midori-san." The guards stepped aside and opened the doors, allowing light to seep into the darkened room. Taking a deep breath, Hikari stepped forwards.

"What is it? Has Kei decided on his future wife?" Looking around Midori, Hikari saw that there was a greying man sitting at a large desk, when he didn't receive a response, he looked up and stared at Midori. "M-Midori…"

"Father. What is going on and why are you trying to find my son a wife?" The tone of Midori's voice showed that she wasn't happy.

"W- how did you know? You're meant to be in Australia." There was barely a pause before the grandfather continued on his rant. "Besides, it is time that Kei finds a wife, he will need to settle down and begin running the company as soon as he leaves high school."

"He already has a girlfriend!" Midori yelled outraged.

"Who?"

"Me!" Hikari responded, stepping forward and joining the conversation. The man looked at her critically.

"And what family are you from? What is your company business?" Hikari was slightly taken aback but managed to compose herself enough to reply.

"My family doesn't own a company, we're not rich and famous but Kei and I are together!" She screamed, her face reddening slightly in anger.

"You gold-digging wh-"

"Father!" Midori stepped forward to interrupt him but Hikari had already reached him, glaring directly in his face.

"I am not with Kei for his money, I want to be with him because of who he is, I don't care about his company or how much money he has. Why can't you just let your grandson be happy without pushing him into a loveless marriage simply to further a company? He is a teenager, he's meant to go out and have fun, he's meant to be able to meet up with his friends, not spend all day on his laptop arranging meetings and sorting out finances!" Hikari breathed deeply, seeing the shocked look on Kei's grandfather's face morph into disdain.

"Get away from me, filthy girl and stay away from my grandson too. He deserves better than you. Guards! Take these girls away." The two men from outside rushed inside and took Hikari and Akira's arms and forcefully dragged them from the building, depositing them outside having used a servant's entrance to avoid being seen by the residents in the ballroom.

"Do not come back here. You have been warned." The guard all but spat in Hikari's face before they both turned on their heels and walked back to their stations. As they entered the building, Midori exited and took Hikari into a hug.

"Pay him no mind. We shall sort this out, Hikari. You and Kei will be together. I promise." Finally, she allowed her eyes to prick with tears.

"B-but what if he doesn't? I- I don't want to lose Kei. I can't." Hikari dissolved into full sobs, feeling Midori whisper comforting words into her hair and Akira rubbing her back gently.

"He can't take Kei away from you, he loves you dearly Hikari and he would never hurt you that way." Akira reasoned, she hated seeing Hikari like this – she was normally an energetic and positive woman.

"I really care about Kei though. I think I… I love him. I love him and I need to tell him." Hikari's previously tear-stained face morphed into a sweet and loving smile as she thought of her boyfriend and how he may react when she finally said those three words to him.

"Well, we're going to take you home before Kei finds out and kills us and then you can talk to him about this – together we'll all work this out. I'm not having my son miserable for the rest of his life just to make my father happy." Hikari smiled at Midori, so glad that she was so encouraging in their relationship.

"Yes, let's go back to Japan and we won't tell Kei about this." Akira agreed.

~[x] **Kei's POV**

He was finally led in to see his grandfather a mere hour before he was scheduled to return to Japan.

"Grandfather, I need to speak with you." He started but was cut off by the man standing abruptly.

"Your mother is a meddlesome fool as are those friends of yours. I don't know what you do in your personal time, Kei, but I want that girl out of your life now. Coming here and daring to claim that she's your girlfriend. Set this girl straight and tell her that you will be married by the time school lets out. I will waste no more time in the advancement of your life."

Kei stood staring at his grandfather, speechless. 'That girl'? Was… was Hikari really here? Had she spoken to his grandfather? A flush of anger crashed over him like a wave, he was going to have to speak with his girlfriend.


	13. No Matter What

**A.N: I'm not entirely sure what happened but this chapter was meant to be uploaded a week ago and it hasn't... sorry for the delay guys but it's been really hot here and I hurt my wrist about a week ago so typing has been quite painful, chapter 13 and 14 are here for you now though! :)  
>Really sorry guys! x<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

No matter what

**Previously:**

Kei stood staring at his grandfather, speechless. 'That girl'? Was… was Hikari really here? Had she spoken to his grandfather? A flush of anger crashed over him like a wave, he was going to have to speak with his girlfriend.

**Returning to the story:**

Hikari was lying on her back on her bed and enjoying a new book, relaxing after the travelling and stress of the day before when her mother's raised voice interrupted the silence.

"Hikari, Kei-kun is here to see you!" Surprised, Hikari sat up and put her book to the side.

"Send him up, please." She moved to dangle her feet over the edge of the bed, wondering why Kei was here to see her this soon and without warning. A few moments later, Hikari's door slid open to reveal Kei. "Hey!" She greeted with a large smile. Kei didn't say anything and simply closed the door behind him before sitting at the bottom of the bed, as far away from Hikari as the small bed allowed.

Fear seized her heart in that small moment. Was Kei here to tell her that he'd found a nice new wife and that he was breaking up with her? She felt tears prick her eye at the mere thought. Hikari turned her face away for a moment to compose herself.

"Why did you do it, Hikari?" His voice was barely audible so Hikari almost didn't hear what he said.

"Why did I do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hikari!" He yelled, standing in front of her with his chest heaving and fists tensed. "You know exactly what you did! My grandfather told me you visited him." Anger was practically radiating off of Kei, causing Hikari to lean back on her hands to move away from him.

"K-"

"Do you realise what could have happened to you? He has power, Hikari, what if he wants revenge on you?"

"I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't think – you just rushed straight into danger like normal. Your careless disregard for your own safety is appalling! One day you might get into serious trouble and I won't be able to save you!" The traitorous tears were back. "You need to learn to think before you act Hikari!" The floodgates opened, tears flowing down her cheeks. Kei finally stopped his tirade. "Hikari, shush. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry!" Kei fell on his knees in front of her and placed his hands on her knees to comfort her.

"I didn't- didn't want you to marry someone else – someone who wasn't me. I didn't care or think about the consequences, I just wanted him to know that you were **my** boyfriend. **Mine** to love and cherish. I wanted him to stop advertising and selling you like a piece of meat. I didn't care if he hurt or threatened me as long as he knew he couldn't treat you like that." She was full-on crying by the end of her speech and Kei had moved to hold her close.

"Oh god, Hikari. I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you. I love you too much to leave you for one of those vain and vapid girls who only care about money and status. You, to me, are beautiful and perfect beyond belief."

"K-Kei I need to tell you something!" She exclaimed, looking into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I-I…"

"Hikari?"

"I love you! I love you so much and I can't stand the thought of someone taking you from me."

She was cut off as Kei's lips smashed against hers forcefully, the force pushed her back onto the bed, Kei's tongue pushing her lips open and wrapping around Hikari's, savouring her taste. Kei's hands pulled Hikari's body harder and tighter against his, letting her feel his steely erection pressing against the inside of her thigh.

"God, Hikari. Say it again." He sounded pained.

"I love you… mmhh!" His tongue was in her mouth within seconds. Kei's hand moved to cup her backside and pulled her core flush against him, grinding his arousal against her.

"I love you too, Hikari. You don't know how long I've ached for you to say those words to me." He moved his kisses to her neck, speaking in between. "I want so badly to take you but I am going to marry you and that will be the night that I finally make you properly scream my name." His words caused all manner of strange reactions in her body and Hikari's back to arch, grinding her effectively against Kei and causing him to growl in the most feral way Hikari had ever heard. Kei secured Hikari against him and grinded against her hard and quickly, their breath labouring and catching in their throats.

"Kei, Kei!" Hikari moaned, biting into his clothed shoulder to stifle the sounds of her pleasure. Their moves hastened until Hikari couldn't take it anymore and she felt her body clench in the peak of desire and pleasure that only Kei could produce. As she fell off the edge, she felt Kei's movements speed until he also froze and bit into Hikari's shoulder, his body tightening and shuddering against her own.

When they both finally descended from their high, Kei had collapsed on top of her, he wasn't squishing her but the warmth of his body comforted her. Hikari ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. At Kei's long sigh of happiness and the release of the tension in his shoulders, Hikari smiled proudly.

"I love you, sweet Hikari. I won't ever let my grandfather get between us."

"I love you too, Kei. I'll try to think before I act from now on."

"No." He raised his head to look her in the eyes. "Don't change anything about yourself. I was just so worried about you. I'll always be there when you need me. No matter what."


	14. Return To The Fair

Chapter 14

Return to the Fair

"What ride are we going on first, Hikari?" Kei asked, smiling at the thought that it had not been that long since they were last at the fair together.

"Let's go on the big ride Kei!" he smiled as he allowed Hikari to pull him by the hand towards the biggest ride in the fair. As they stood in line, Kei looked around for a moment, smiling at the sight of all the children running around and laughing. He hoped that one day he would be able to bring his and Hikari's children to the fair in remembrance. "Kei, come on. It's our turn!" Kei turned his warm gaze back to the girl he had loved for years. Taking her by surprise, he ran ahead and pulled her with him, laughing like the carefree teenage boy that he rarely allowed other people to see. Hikari smiled and ran alongside him, getting into her seat as he got in to his, ready to start the ride. Kei caught Hikari's hand in his, kissing it softly.

"Squeeze my hand if you get scared, nii-san." He smirked, recognising her rising ire at the name.

"Don't call me thaaaaaat!" She yelled, just as the ride started, causing her voice to rise in surprise. As they finally slowed to a stop, at the end of the ride, Hikari was laughing in amusement and Kei was chuckling in happiness at his girlfriend's joy. He'd do anything to make Hikari happy, even…

"Yo Kei!" They turned to see Tadashi waving at them and grinning stupidly. Behind him were Akira, Yahiro, Megumi, Jun, Sakura, Ryuu and Finn. The whole group was visiting the fair because Hikari had looked so cute when asking him if they could make it a group outing. Kei had allowed it and even paid for the group's admission into the fair. He had the entire day planned, including a picnic by the nearby river. It was the perfect outing. The group had fun, riding on all but the biggest rollercoaster which only Kei and Hikari would go on.

By the time night had fallen, Hikari was tired and was resting her head on Kei's shoulder, her arms wrapped lovingly around his waist.

"Hikari?" Kei asked, nudging her gently to get her attention.

"Mmh?" She responded sleepily.

"Want to go ride the Ferris wheel?" She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Kei crushed his lips to hers but managed to pull himself away from her before he lost himself.

Together they walked hand-in-hand towards the Ferris wheel where he handed Hikari into the cart and climbed in after her.

"Look at the stars, Kei! Aren't they beautiful?" she smiled as the ride started.

"You're much more beautiful." He responded, mesmerised by her shining eyes and hair caught on a slight breeze, wafting her scent over to Kei. She turned and blushed when she saw that he was staring intently at her. He smirked smugly in response and her cheeks reddened even further. Smiling at her embarrassment, Hikari kissed him lightly and continued looking outside. Nervously, Kei checked his watch. Three… two… one. The sound of explosions outside the carriage drew his attention to the night sky.

"Fireworks, Kei! Aren't they amaz-" She was cut off as the explosions started to form words.

"Hikari, will you marry me?" She stared open mouthed at the words written in the dark night sky. When she finally turned around, she saw Kei on one knee in the middle of the carriage.

"Kei, what…"

"Hikari, you are the most beautiful, loving, devoted and intelligent woman in the world. You are my rival and my best friend. I've loved you for a decade and will endeavour to make you happy for the rest of your life. I love you Hikari. Will you marry me?" She stood silent in front of him for a moment, tears lining her onyx eyes.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Of course. I can only imagine my future with you in it and without you; I see nothing to light up my life. You are my light, my Hikari."

"Yes."

"Yes?" He couldn't believe it. The girl he had loved for years would be his, mind, body and soul.

"Yes, I will marry you!" She giggled just before Kei lifted her into an ecstatic hug, lifting her from the floor completely. They laughed together.

"I love you, Hikari!" For once in his life, Kei felt that he could truly forget all his reservations and simply be as happy as he wished.

"I love you too, Kei."

"Hikari, I respect you too much to- I mean… I want our first proper time to be on our wedding night. I want time to prepare and ensure that it is truly special for you."

"Kei, anything with you would be special."

"I know but I will make it even more magical." By the time Kei had released Hikari and finally placed the ring on her finger, they were due to disembark from the carriage. Kei grinned menacingly when he thought of how to tell everyone about the upcoming nuptials.


	15. Reactions

**A.N: Hey guys! This chapter should probably be longer than it actually is but I will flesh the entire story out at some point when it is completed. Something big is coming up in the story so I am not going to be able to upload next week as it will take longer to write than normal. So I'm warning you beforehand but I will update as soon as the section of story that I want completed ready is done, I still haven't decided if it will be one large chapter or multiple smaller ones. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this update. x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Reactions

**The S.A.**

To save time, Kei and Hikari decided that they would fell the members of the S.A. at the same time. Therefore, the next day (a Monday) they sat everyone down at the table in the greenhouse and waited for the usual antics to finish. Taking a deep breath, Kei pulled Hikari into his lap, kissing her neck lovingly.

"You pervert Kei! Leave my darling Hikari alone!" Akira shouted in response.

"She is not your Hikari anymore, Akira."

"Of course she is. Hikari Hanazono will always be my angel."

"Well what about in a few months when she's Hikari Takishima?" Kei chuckled. Akira seemed like she was about to say something before she fell silent. Evidently she hadn't immediately registered what Kei had said and the implications. The greenhouse was silent for a moment and was broken only by Tadashi laughing.

"About time! Congrats guys!" He smiled and shook Kei's hand in a manly exchange. Megumi wrote a hearty congratulations on her board, surrounded by hearts. Jun grinned and congratulated them happily. Ryuu moved over to hug the two of them in a single embrace. Finally, it was Akira's turn to respond and from a single glance you could see the tears in her eyes.

"My sweet Hikariiii!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around Hikari and lifting her from Kei's lap. Over the shoulder of the black-haired girl, Akira glared at the slightly put-out Kei. "You take care of my lovely, sweet Hikari or there will be hell to pay, Takishima Kei!"

Kei merely chuckled in response and pulled Hikari back into his lap.

"So you're getting married. Wow. Have you got a date in mind yet?" Ryuu asked.

"Soon after graduation we think." Kei answered.

"But we would love it if you would all help out with the preparations." Hikari smiled at them, hoping they'd be flattered and not irritated by the request.

"We would be delighted." They all responded in unison. Smiles were shared around the table as the group began discussing preparations.

**Hikari's family**

"Kei, do we really have to tell my parents today?" Hikari asked, watching as Kei's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would you not want to tell them, Hikari?" He didn't sound very happy.

"I do. It's just that my brother is protective and stuff…"

"No more than Akira is. Hikari, as far as I can tell, your family likes me. If we're going to get married you need to tell your family. I'm going to be with you. There's nothing for you to worry about." Hikari smiled gratefully at him before pushing the door open.

"Mother! Father! We're home." She called through the house. As normal, her mother popped her head around the doorway of the kitchen to greet her.

"Welcome home, Hikari. And you brought Kei-kun with you! Come in, come in."

"Hello Hanazono-san. Is it alright if we speak with you and your husband for a moment?" Hikari's mother's face immediately turned to one of concern.

"Of course. Is something the matter?"

"Not at all." He smiled in a comforting way.

"Very well. Please go into the sitting room, I'll get my husband and meet you in a moment." Hikari pulled Kei over to sit on a sofa, her hands clasped in her lap in worry. When her parents and her brother were finally seated in the sofa opposite the couple, Kei spoke.

"The other day, when we went to the fair with the rest of the S.A. we…"

"Oh god! Is Hikari pregnant?" Her mother screeched in horror.

"What? No! Mum I'm not pregnant!" Hikari exclaimed. Why did her mother have to choose this moment to become hysterical?

"Oh thank goodness. The way you sat us down had me worried." Kei fought the urge to smile.

"No that's not quite what I wanted to say. I proposed to Hikari and would like your blessing and permission to marry your daughter." Everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"We've known you for years, it would be an honour to have you join the family." Hikari's father responded, rising and clapping Kei on the back before excusing himself and returning to his work.

"I'm so happy that you and Hikari are together. You have my blessing and help with any of the preparations should you need it." Hikari's mother smiled.

"You know I'm cool with it. Just don't hurt my baby sister or I'll kill you, heir to a massive company or not." Atsushi laughed, clapping Kei on the back.

"Thank you. We're going to tell my father and brother now." Kei bowed respectfully before they left.

**Satoru and Sui**

"Father! Sui! Come downstairs." Kei called as soon as they stepped into the foyer. They immediately came running and stood on the stairs, waiting for Kei to speak. "I have asked Hikari to marry me and she has said yes." Oji-san didn't miss a beat and threw himself down the stairs to gather Hikari and Kei into a group hug.

"So that stupid woman's going to be my new sister?" Sui asked, calmly and slowly walking down the stairs. Hikari opened her mouth to defend herself but Sui continued before anyone could protest. "I suppose it's better than some fortune-hunting woman that I don't know." Then he fixed Hikari with the nicest look she had ever seen adorn his face before he turned, walking back up to the stairs and back into his room. Hikari and Kei both stood dazed for a moment, staring at the space that Sui had occupied just seconds before. Oji-san, however, looked proud at his youngest son. Hikari had to admit, even if it wasn't worded in the most obvious way, Sui's acceptance meant something to her.

"Welcome to the family, Hikari." Oji-san smiled, hugging Hikari in lieu of the normal fighting that greeted her every time she visited the family. It was a nice change.

"Father, we need to talk to you about grandfath-" Kei started, before being cut off by his father.

"Don't concern yourself about it, Midori and I will sort it out, you just worry about arranging everything with Hikari." Kei nodded but there were still lines between his eyebrows.

**Midori**

"Midoriiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She held the phone away from her ear at the high pitch of her husband down the phone.

"Satoru, why are you calling me this late at night?" She asked, turning away from the overly bright computer screen and closing her eyes, allowing her fingers to massage the bridge of her nose.

"I have the most excellent news to tell you!"

"And what is that? I'm a bit busy." Midori stood to look out of the window and admired the night-time view.

"Kei asked Hikari to marry him and she said yes!" She froze, her mouth opening in surprise. Kei had done what?

"What did you just say?"

"Hikari's going to be our daughter-in-law!" Midori paused for only a second more before she exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and happiness.

Her unintelligible exclamations seemed to be echoed by Satoru as he repeated "I know, I know!"

"This is amazing. But… there's just one problem, what is my father going to say about this?"

"We'll sort it out, Midori. Kei does so much for us and for the company. I think we can sort this out for him."

"I know, but this is going to be difficult. I'll fly back as soon as possible so that we can sort this out."

**Takishima Headquarters, London**

"Kei has what?" He bellowed, slamming his hands on his desk and causing everything near the edge to fall off.

"H-he has proposed to the girl named Hikari Hanazono." A frightened messenger repeated, shaking and looking ready to bolt from his position in front of the furious businessman.

"Get out of my sight!" He roared, watching with only a tiny surge of satisfaction that he could inflict that kind of terror in a person. Perhaps he could scare this Hanazono girl away too but thinking back to the conversation they'd had, he realised just how difficult it would be with her tenacious spirit. The girl would not be dissuaded easily but he would find a scheme to separate them, no matter what.


	16. The Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with all of the confrontation planned out and partially written, this chapter is more of a filler one and one to set the scene. If there are any typos, please let me know as my spell check isn't working to double check me. Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think is going to happen. Thank you for all of your reviews, I haven't been able to reply to any of them since my internet has been dodgy the past few weeks but you guys really keep me going, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The Fight

**Previously:**

Perhaps he could scare this Hanazono girl away too but thinking back to the conversation they'd had, he realised just how difficult it would be with her tenacious spirit. The girl would not be dissuaded easily but he would find a scheme to separate them, no matter what.

**Returning to the story:**

Hikari had not expected her mother to wake her up early in the morning demanding that she go to see Kei, nor did she expect her mother to have packed a bag full of bridal magazines ready for the visit. It seemed that Midori had called Hikari's mother earlier in the day to ask if Hikari could come over to look through some ideas for the wedding. Her mother wanted to join but was needed to help her father with one of his jobs. This left Hikari to drag herself out of bed, put a suitable outfit on and to prepare herself for the journey as a car would soon be picking her up to take her to the Takishima manor. Still yawning, Hikari flipped through a magazine while in the car, using the material to fight the sleep that was being encouraged by the gentle rocking of the car as it sped to its destination.

While Hikari honestly didn't have many opinions about how she wanted to look or how to have her wedding (having spent her younger years wanting to beat Kei instead of fantasising about her wedding like most young girls) she did want it to be nice and not too large as she knew it would end up being with Midori's input and the Takishima name attached to it.

As the car pulled into the drive and stopped for Hikari to get out, she felt a chill run over her spine, telling her that something was wrong. When she knocked on the door, the normally happy butler was instead cautious and looked over his shoulder before allowing Hikari into the house. She was about to question him about his behaviour when she heard the shouts coming from the living room and figured this must be the source of the discontent in the house.

The closer Hikari walked towards the door, the clearer the words behind it were. Words such as "marriage", "disgrace" and "gold-digger" could clearly be heard in a deep, masculine voice while a slightly higher-pitched, female voice responded with "absent", "advantageous" and "heartless". Taking a deep breath and realising she was about to walk into an argument about her, Hikari pushed the doors open and quickly took in the scene before her.

Kei's grandfather was standing closer to the door with his back to her, red in the face and shouting at Midori and Oji-san who were both glaring back at him. It took a few minutes and a decent amount of inappropriate words before Midori noticed Hikari slack-jawed and staring between the two parties. Her eyes showed pity for a second before they changed to blind panic. The grandfather seemed to notice this and looked behind him to see Hikari. He smirked and snapped his fingers, jolting Hikari out of her daze long enough to realise that two sets of arms were grabbing her and holding her still.

As Hikari struggled, she tried to see who it was that was holding her. One man was Aoi and the other she didn't recognise. Midori shrieked in shock, fear and anger, about to dart forwards when oji-san caught her arm to steady her as the grandfather walked forwards to tilt Hikari's chin up to face him, causing the struggling girl to cease her movements.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely bride." His sneer belied his words and caused Hikari to flinch. "I thought I made it clear what I thought of you when you came to London and yet you still have the audacity to force my grandson into matrimony."

"I don't know what your problem is. If Kei is happy with me you should leave us alone!"

"Kei may seem happy for now, but a few years down the line, he'll see how useless you are and regret this, I'm trying to save him the pain!"  
>"Kei's loved me for years, if he wanted to retract his decision he would have done it already! And why is it that you think that I'm nothing more than some woman dogging after your family fortune when that mixer that you threw to find Kei a wife were only there to further themselves and become pretty ornaments on his arm!" The grandfather looked at her, obviously gobsmacked that she had continued to stand up to him.<p>

"Those women were of high class and would benefit both the company and Kei greatly!"

"Do you really care more about your business and furthering your bank account more than the happiness of your own grandson? Kei is in love with me and if you can't accept that then you don't deserve to be his grandfather." Hikari snapped before shoving the surprised captors off of her and spinning on her heel, storming out of the room, past the butler who was staring at her incredulously and out of the house completely, leaving everybody in her path completely speechless. She wasn't going to stay if she was only going to be verbally abused.


	17. Ultimatum

Chapter 17

Ultimatum

**Previously:**

"Do you really care more about your business and furthering your bank account more than the happiness of your own grandson? Kei is in love with me and if you can't accept that then you don't deserve to be his grandfather." Hikari snapped before shoving the surprised captors off of her and spinning on her heel, storming out of the room, past the butler who was staring at her incredulously and out of the house completely, leaving everybody in her path completely speechless. She wasn't going to stay if she was only going to be verbally abused.

**Returning to the story:**

The argument didn't reach Kei's ears before it was too late. He had been sitting in his room and working through another tonne of spreadsheet material and facts and figures for the company and listening to loud music to drown out the monotony of the work. In the brief pause between songs, he heard the sounds of a raised voice which sounded suspiciously like his grandfather, having been around him when he was shouting loud enough to know exactly which harsh tones were his.

Kei stopped his music and leaned his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose in his frustration and trying to decide if he should attempt to go downstairs and aid to stop the dispute or wait upstairs until it fizzled out by itself. Kei had just decided to sit back and started to wonder what Hikari was up to at that moment when he could have sworn he heard her raised voice following directly after his grandfather's. Hoping that it was his imagination, Kei listened until he was sure that it was Hikari's raised voice before he jumped up from his position and started to race out of his room, terrified of what was going on downstairs without his knowledge. He knew that his grandfather didn't particularly like Hikari and thought she was a distraction to him from his business and duties so if his grandfather finally managed to chase Hikari away, there was little he could do. He had to avoid that at all costs; Hikari meant too much to him to break up now that he had finally gotten her.

Kei managed to reach the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Hikari storming out of the front door. He tried to call for her but she seemed oblivious, in her own world of rage and Kei wanted to confront his grandfather about what he had said before he attempted to bring Hikari back and reassure her that he loved her wholly. Stomping into the living room, already feeling the beginnings of aggrivation and frustration at his grandfather's selfish ignorance, Kei arrived on the scene of his grandfather and mother glaring at each other with his father looking on helplessly.

"Kei, there you are, did you see Hikari?"

"Yes, she was storming out of the house. What exactly is going on here?"

"That little girl merely made a scene. Really, Kei, are you honestly going to marry that?"

"That? _THAT? _Without her, I very much doubt I would have put up with you as long as I have!" Kei shouted, trying to keep his temper in check but struggling as his protective nature towards Hikari kicked in.

"Don't be ridiculous. You have known since you were young that you'd have to marry a woman of wealth and status to further the company." His grandfather turned his nose up, as if sneering at the thought of marrying 'beneath' themselves.

"Hikari is everything I've ever wanted in a wife and everything that I need, She's smart, beautiful, loyal and strong. She doesn't let people walk all over her. She cares about me for more than just my money and my company! This company doesn't need any more 'furthering'. It's already too much for you, you need your 'genius grandson' to help you! Any more strain and we won't be able to keep our businesses running at the optimum performance that people have come to expect as part of the Takishima name. Hikari may not be able to bring money or fame to a marriage but she brings warmth, friendliness, knowledge and a desire to be better that any golddigging wife you choose could never hope to contain. Any preferred wife of yours that I could be matched with wouldn't be able to do half as much for myself, this family and this company as Hikari can!"

His grandfather seemed taken aback at his sudden outburst.

"Kei, you shall not raise your voice to me. I have always looked out for you, trying to get the best schooling for you, the best connections, the best friends. I've ensured that you have always been given the best and you throw it back in my face!"

"No, you know what I do? I work day and night for this company, through neverending files and meetings just to ensure that you can stay in London and not have to worry about the Japan branch!"

"Father, you will dissist immediately. You have the bare minimum to do with Kei's life. If this is what he wants, the least we can do is grant him this happiness for all of the work that he puts into the company for us."

"This is completely ridiculous." His grandfather turned his head away, stubbornly refusing to back down. Kei felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him, tired of constantly fighting to keep what he had worked so hard to achieve - to break through Hikari's naturally dense and oblivious nature. He had nurtured his feelings for her for a decade and finally they had borne fruit. He'd be damned if he lost her now.

"It's as simple as this, grandfather. Either you accept Hikari's placement in my life or you find someone else to do all of your work. When you've made your choice, let me know because if you can't accept her, I quit." Striding out of the house much like HIkari had just a few moments before, Kei left them all speechless in his quest to find Hikari and make everything right between them again. If he lost her because of his grandfather, there would be hell to pay!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Another walk out, I know it's cliché and I'm sorry guys but I've had a flair for the dramatics. I've recently started school again and have been quite busy but I know exactly where this story is going. I'm sorry for the late update but thank you all for waiting! <strong>


	18. Standing Up For Themselves

**A.N: Sorry for the delayed update, I've barely had time to do anything other than school work! The story's heading towards a close now, guys. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Standing Up For Themselves

**Previously:**

"It's as simple as this, grandfather. Either you accept Hikari's placement in my life or you find someone else to do all of your work. When you've made your choice, let me know because if you can't accept her, I quit." Striding out of the house much like HIkari had just a few moments before, Kei left them all speechless in his quest to find Hikari and make everything right between them again. If he lost her because of his grandfather, there would be hell to pay!

**Returning to the story:**

It was as if he had an inbuilt GPS system, Kei could always find Hikari, especially when she didn't want to be found. All he had to do was put himself in her current mindset and he would know where the best place to find her would be. Kei rushed to the school, jumping over the locked gates and made his way to the roof of the building, utilising the fire escapes on the sides of the building.

When he finally reached the roof, barely noticing any strain from his excersise, Kei looked to the edge of the roof to see Hikari sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin and held there tightly by her arms. Approaching slowly in order to not startle her, Kei sat down quietly next to her.

"Hikari?" The tentative question broke the silence and caused a sigh to emit from the girl in question.

"Kei, will your grandfather ever give up and let us be happy?" Knowing that she wanted the truth, Kei swallowed and prepared himself for a serious discussion,

"I don't know, Hikari but I'm getting sick of his expectations and rules. I love you, and that's never going to change, no matter how much he disapproves or tries to force me into a marriage with someone that I don't want. I told him that if he couldn't accept you, I'd no longer work for the company." At that, Hikari's head span around so fast that she almost pulled a muscle in her neck.

"Kei, you can't... that company is what you've always wanted-"

"No. I've always wanted to be with you. I have just always been expected to work for the company, even when I wasn't old enough yet. The only thing I ever really wanted was to be with you and for you to be my family." A small smile tilted the corners of Hikari's mouth upwards.

"I don't think you should quit, Kei. And to go against your father so openly would change a lot of things for you that I don't think you're prepared for. It'd cause a bigger rift in your family and I know you don't want that and I never want to be the cause of that."

"I'm not giving you up, Hikari!" The thought that she might be trying to let him go 'for his own good' enraged Kei, he wouldn't fail now that he'd almost gotten her to be his and his alone!

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was thinking more that you talk to your grandfather, calmly and without shouting at each other. I know that's going to be hard but you need to try to not let him wind you up. Family means everything and you have to protect it while you have it."

"You'd think after how long it's taken us to get together and everything else that we've been through, it would be simple from now on." Kei sighed wistfully, wrapping his arm around Hikari's shoulders and pulling her into him in a supporting hug.

"I know but we need to go back and talk to him, tell him that we won't back down but that he needs to try to find it in himself to accept us or things are going to be rather awkward from now on. Also, you need to retract your threat of not working for the company, you've put in so much work already, it'd be a waste to give it all up now." Kei nuzzled into HIkari's neck, drawing upon the strength and love that she provided him with, He knew she was right but that didn't mean that he had to like it. His grandfather was a stubborn old man with no consideration of what he wanted to do. It would be impossible to return to the way things were now that he had finally plucked up the courage to stand up to his tyrannical grandfather. "Kei?" Hikari poked him to gain his attention.

"Yes, I know we have to go back. I love you, Hikari." He murmured, not wanting to let go of her and ruin this precious moment in so much tumultuous anger and uncertainty.

"I love you too Kei but unless we go back and sort this out now, nothing's going to change and things _need_ to change around here."

Hikari turned her head, causing Kei to move away from her neck to see what she was doing when she placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips, silently giving him support and confirmation that she was going to be there every step of the way.

"Right, let's go before we get carried away." Kei forced himself away, in order to remain a gentleman, stood and offered his hand to Hikari in order to help her up.

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

I didn't embrace the thought of returning to the manor where everyone may still be shouting at each other but I knew there was no other way. Kei's grip on my hand was tight but not bruising to show that we had each other and that was enough. It was a strangely cathartic moment when I had to calm Kei down and show him that his decisions were rash and weren't thought out well enough. Normally, I let myself run riot but not with this, this was a serious issue.

As we walked back into the house, we were greeted by the stoney silence that hung around the manor like a bad smell, permeating the rooms and causing a chill to run down my back. However, I squared my shoulders and strode forwards, egging Kei along with me to get this over and done with.

Upon entering the living room, we saw that Oji-sama and Midori were sitting on one side of the room and the grandfather was on the other side, both were purposely ignoring each other. Kei coughed and all of them looked over at us but I focussed my gaze at the grandfather.

"HIkari has managed to talk me out of my ultimatum as the company means a lot to me and I would hate to see all of the work I've put into it for so many years be handed off to someone else." The grandfather started to smirk, but Kei cut him off from talking. "However, things _are_ going to change from now on." The smirk was gone and replaced with thinned lips, a clear sign of irritation. "Hikari and I are marrying with or without your consent, it is of no matter to me however it would be nicer if you were to give your blessing for our union. I love HIkari and she loves me, I do not need to marry for money or status as we already have both, I choose instead to marry for love. Secondly, I will no longer be worked like the pack mule I have. I have missed out on most of my childhood and my adolescence due to this company and it will continue no longer. I will work a fair amount of time and won't be a slave to this company any longer."

"If you really do argue against my position in Kei's life and the company, I will show you my aptitude by completing some work experience, I will help Kei with the Japan branch to lessen his burden and show you that I'm not a gold digger with no idea what the Takishima Corporation does." The grandfather looked dumbfounded and Oji-sama and Midori seemed a mix of impressed and shocked that we had stood up for ourselves.

"We'll give you some time to think this over but I will tell you one thing - Hikari is now a permanent fixture in my life, you can't do anything to stop that. Please try to be more courteous when dealing with her. Thank you. WIth that, Kei and Hikari walked out of the house to go to the park together and enjoy a stereotypical day for teenagers in love.


End file.
